24K and Platinum
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: A modern continuation of the aurthoress' Silver and Gold. Minako and Kunzite are stuck with each other due to work, and now their past is coming back in the stragenest ways
1. Our Tale Begins

Wow...You are actually here. Amazing. Welcome to the second part of Silver and Gold, 24K and Platinum. Sit down, pull up a cup of ramen and a tomato named Orange and enjoy.  
  
Reviews loved  
  
Flames make me cry

* * *

Dedications:  
  
Max F: Who saw the post in the last chapter of Silver and Gold. (For those who don't remember I wrote a dedication to Max about how I was obsessed with him and was only writing cause he would never see it.... )  
  
Tux-kun (Mike) and Valerie (Sailor Venus with the skirt that has a mind of it's own) you guys rock. Oh, and Mike, that Sailor Mercury hentai you got? It's boring as hell.  
  
Tigerlilly person who AIMed me (I'm ' CassieLaFearie ' if any of you dear readers wanted to know) to bug me about when the hell I was going to post. Here you go, one day before promised.  
  
The girl who dressed up as Haruka at AnimeNext (the one with the Eternal Sailor Moon that was a complete bitch to me!!!) you are so cute!!! If you see this Aim me wink (I was the Michiru in the Kimono)

* * *

"She needs partner?" the police prefect said swinging around in her chair. "Wakagi, she's going to kill you for that idea. You know she has always worked alone and has always succeeded."  
  
"Natsuna, you know that she's had at least a dozen injuries this year, it's only September! More than half of those missions that you put her on should have been meant for at least three people, I think either you are obsessed with her ability or wish to kill her." A tall sandy haired man said crossing his arms and pacing the office.  
  
"It's Sakurada, not Natsuna during business hours. You don't know why I trust her so much, the whole world can trust that girl not to let them down!" Prefect Natsuna Sakurada said flipping back her long black hair as she gazed at a picture of her and her favorite officer. "I suppose you are right, she could use a partner to take some of the stress, or at least some of the punches. The office was in total mayhem when she was out due the last time she got shot... and maybe with a person around for her to protect, she'll be a bit slower in jumping in with both feet during a rescue mission. Since you two have become friend over the years, you will find her a partner Wakagi, and you are telling her not me."  
  
"Yes Na- Sakurada." Toshio Wakagi said as he bowed slightly and left the office. As he walked into the hall he sighed, glad that he wasn't going to be the star officer's partner.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Good morning!" A young blonde woman said sweetly to her plant as she sat down in her cubicle. Her name was Minako Aino, a twenty-four year-old lady who was now on her second year of working for the police department.  
  
"So you would never believe what happened last night!" She whispered to the orchid as she sat in her chair. The flower almost seemed to be bending over to listen as she spoke. "Last night I got into a fight with this bizarre deamon who claimed to be part of the Dark Agency, a bit confused huh? Well one Crescent beam and that thing was toast, doubt we'll ever see his kind again and if we do they will be as easy as stepping on ants. I went over to Rei's last night for dinner and she has a boyfriend! Oh he is so... bizarre? I think I know him from somewhere but who knows?"  
  
"Talking to your best friend?" a sniggering voice came from her wall.  
  
"Piss off. No one asked you to ruin my morning." Minako pouted as she began to sort through he in pile ignoring the silver haired man peering at her from his cubical.  
  
"Ah! I got a note from Wakagi! Not even you can ruin my day now!" "It's impossible to take a smile away from you." The officer muttered as Minako got up and skipped down the hall to see her boss. Practically jumping into the office, she sat down on a chair as she waited for him to get off the phone.  
  
"Good morning Aino, looks like you had your coffee this morning." Wakagi said brushing his sandy hair back with his hand. "Well since you are here I guess that means you got my note."  
  
"So I'm guessing you are giving me another assignment? What is it this time? A murderer? Hostages? Old women?"  
  
"No, not exactly... well Sakurada and I have been talking and we thought that with every mission you seem to come back with at least one injury. I- we thought that maybe the tasked you are assigned can be a bit large at times so it might be nice for you to have a person to share your responsibilities with." He continued, pulling slightly on his collar after seeing Minako's face slowly drop more and more with each word. "We have assigned you a partner that we think will be able to keep up with you and be of some help."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"No, I am not working with anyone except a few." Minako said clenching her hands. "The tasks are never big, I just get bored and get careless when I'm playing around. I promise it will never happen again. Please do not assign me with anyone, I have been alone in the force since I started and I don't want it to change for a few minor wounds."  
  
"You call a shot in the side a minor injury?" Wakagi said standing up. He really didn't want to do this but he knew she would put up a fight until the end if he didn't. Walking to the front of his desk he knelt before the girl in the chair and put his hand on hers. "Aino, please I don't want you to get hurt, you can ignore your partner while in the office, but just having them with you would make me feel so much better. Please do this, as a favor to me?"  
  
"Fine. But who is my partner? I wouldn't mind if it was you." Minako said her face brightening a little. Somewhere deep down she still had a childhood crush on the man who stood before her.  
  
"It's not, me I'm not so good on the cases you handle." Standing up he walked to the door and opened it motioning for someone to come in. "Aino your new partner is Kunzite Suranda."  
  
"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" Minako yelled as the silver haired man that had been annoying her earlier entered the room. "There is no way in hell that I am letting him go on any of my cases, no even for you Wakagi. He's a total asshole! I'm going to talk to Natsuna about this!"  
  
"No Aino, she left me in charge of this whole thing, and you already promised so you two are now partners." Wakagi said pushing Minako and Kunzite out of the room. "Oh by the way, I cant' make it to that formal dinner tomorrow night so you two will be representing the office, I'll have the information to you desks sometime today. Bye."  
  
"Sakurada!" Aino called as she saw the prefect walk down the hall. Running to her friend and clasping on to her hands she started to talk quite quickly, all Natsuna heard was "Made me partners with that thing!"  
  
"Minako I am sorry but that was Wakagi's choice not mine. I'm sorry there is nothing I want to do about it." She said before whispering. "Don't worry Minako, he can be nice if you let him. As not only an officer of law but as a Sailor Scout you need some rest, he'll be here to pick up the slack. If there is any that is."  
  
"If there isn't will he go away?"  
  
"No then you will be working together on something or another. Besides, he's cute!"  
  
"NATSUNA!" Minako squeaked. The prefect had run into her office and slammed the door shut. "I swear..."  
  
"Minako! I was going to tell you this morning that you have a new assignment. I was walking back from your desk when you caught me. All details are next to the plant!" she said calmly through the door, hoping that Minako would leave. The wish was fulfilled as the girl ran down the hall, her gold hair streaming behind and half forgetting her partner. A smile ran across her face as she picked up a large folder and flipped through it taking out Sakura's note.  
  
"My Dearest Aino, hope you will accept the new case, wouldn't blame you if you don't. Basically there have been a bunch of disappearing of girls who reportedly where last seen at a beach resort. You and you partner are to go and investigate these disappearances using the evidence as bait. Plane leaves at ten in the morning on Saturday, let be know by tonight if you except. Fond regards and the utmost confidence, Sakurada." Minako read out loud to the orchid, and her silver haired partner who had quickly joined her. "Well I'm going. You should stay here and investigate the girls. Yeah I think that would be best..."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. I'm only your partner to help you not kill yourself out of clumsiness. Besides, who wouldn't want to escort the hottest person they ever met?"  
  
"I've met people far cutter than you, and besides, with your attitude no one would want to be near you." Minako frowned, guessing that he was talking about himself. "Why the hell would I be interested in you anyways? The less time with you the better, I hope I will only see you at the dinner tomorrow and never again."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven then for our date." Kunzite said as he picked up his coat and started walking to the door. Minako pouted for a minute on her misfortunes then turned to get a head start on information for her upcoming case.

* * *

Like it? Review it and maybe one day your name will be at the top with the dedications. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, By the way, you should diffenitly read Silver and Gold before you read this story.  
  
(You might be confused on why Kunzite Has huge sexy wings later.......)  
  
For all you waiting for the wings... I haven't written that part yet...  
  
Actually most of the stuff you will read soon was written before I wrote in the Demonic part... (I wrote the finial battle before coming up with that idea)  
  
You know you love me.  
  
Review

* * *

"Telena! I'm home!" Minako called as she entered her apartment. A girl around her age, with short green hair came bouncing out into the living room.  
  
"Hey love!" She giggled hugging the blonde.  
  
"Telena... I asked you not to call me that."  
  
"I want to call you that though!"  
  
"But you aren't in love with me. Right?"  
  
"No... but I could be!"  
  
"You're crazy." Minako said hanging up her long jacket and putting down her brief case.  
  
"I have to call Rei, I'll make dinner if you want to set the table."  
  
"Fine..." Telena said letting go of her roommate.  
  
"Where did you put the phone? Ah, never mind I found it." Minako said as she poked around the random paintings and drawings that were scattered around the floor. She had been living with this girl for almost six months now. Telena was still clueless about Minako's true form, Sailor Venus, even though the green haired women had always been a fan of Sailor V and thought that her roommate would make a perfect actress for the heroine if there ever was a movie made.  
  
"Rei, how do you make chopped liver?" Minako joked as her friend Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, picked up her phone.  
  
"Another youma?" The priestess said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, burnt it to a crisp. It was in the park last night." Minako said disregarding their code language as she walked in to kitchen and tied on an apron. "I told orchid about it. Surprised Luna didn't pass on the message."  
  
"Luna isn't going to be doing messaging for a while, she found out this morning that she is pregnant with Diana."  
  
"Well that means I won't see Artemis for a while. I wondered why he's been sleeping so much lately, too much action with her you bet?" she giggled. "Bout time that damn cat was born. Oh, I called to tell you that I am leaving the area for a few days, new case. It's at a beach resort though so how bad could it be?"  
  
"What exactly are you investigating?" Rei said slowly not wanting to let her friend know that she hated the fact Minako was always putting her life on the line while not transformed.  
  
"Ahh not much... some girls have gone missing, don't know what happened to them The only problem is that each one was there with a boyfriend, Sakurada thinks that that might be a lead so-"  
  
"Sakurada?"  
  
"My Chief. Well yeah, so she thinks it might have something to do with it, like the kidnapper sees that the girls are sexually active or something, who knows. From what I read in the file she left me it is beginning to look more and more like I am going to be bait. Why can't I just trail a couple? Hey Rei, how much vinegar per cup of rice?"  
  
"One tablespoon. You as bait? But isn't that dangerous? Actually come to think of it if all of the women were with boyfriends you can't be bait as a loner."  
  
"You offering to come?" Minako laughed harshly as she stirred the rice she was cooking.  
  
"Guess who got a partner today?"  
  
"You, and it's a male right? Hold on a minute V, I got to get the door." Rei said as a knock was heard. "Minako I have to go, Jadeite is here."  
  
"Jadeite? Oh so your boyfriend, eh? Why don't you treat yourself and him to a vacation at..."  
  
"Good luck on your case, come back alive and the same way you left, please don't get yourself shot again, you have no idea how many people came to the shrine to pray for you."  
  
"Don't worry, have fun on your date." Minako said hanging up before Rei could yell at her.

* * *

"Minako... wake up... don't you have to go to that dinner?" Telena said shaking her friend as she slept. It was Friday afternoon and Minako had taken a nap after going to the office and pulling most of an all-nighter on Thursday.  
  
"Do I have to? Wait did I even tell you about the dinner last night?" The blonde said as she sat up and looking at the girl sitting on her bed.  
  
"No you must have forgotten. Your date called to see if you were there because he didn't see you in the office."  
  
"The nerve of him... calling the house... damn that man!" Minako said fuming as she glided off the bed and walked to her wardrobe and opening the trunk on the bottom which held her nicer clothes. Pulling out an orange gown she walked to the bathroom to start her shower.  
  
"He sounded cute to me! Such a strong, deep voice... who is he exactly and why didn't you tell me you were dating a college?" Telena said following her.  
  
"Kunzite Suranda. He is my partner now, we are not dating, he is an asshole, and Telena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get out of the bathroom."

* * *

"Minako! He's here! And I was right!" Telena called twenty minutes later.  
  
"Right about what?" Minako called from her room as she got her purse together. "And tell him to leave, I'm not going with him, I will drive myself."  
  
"No you are going with him! I was right about what I said after I talked to him on the phone remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you said he was cute. Well you were so wrong it's not even funny." Minako said walking to the living room, a grim look on her face.  
  
"You look lovely." Kunzite said after a slight pause. Lovely didn't even come close to how she looked in his mind, she was simply ravishing, her long orange sleeveless dress was tight at the top and wide ball-gown like at the waist. Her hair was pinned up, her make up barely there, and her face held a scowl at the complement.  
  
"You look like a penguin." She snorted as she looked at his tuxedo, his black bowtie missing and his shirt slightly open. "No one but Mamoru should wear a tuxedo, but oh well, let get this dreadful night over with. I'll see you later Telena, and if for some reason I decided to run away from the dinner I'll most likely be camping out, or at least eating at Makoto's, I will call you unless it is too late."  
  
"Go and have fun. Goodnight!" Telena chirped as she shoved Minako out the door.  
  
"Are you two related?" Kunzite said as they walked from her apartment got into his car.  
  
"Telena and I are only roommates."  
  
"Ah... did you pack yet for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"I'm trying to make conversation, I'm not crazy enough to hit on you." He said laughing slightly. 'not yet that is, my god she is beautiful. Damn it, why does she have to hate me? I've never done anything to her other than tease her a little every morning. Oh... maybe that's it...' he added to himself.  
  
"You still look like a penguin."  
  
"Is that what you call most men that you date?"  
  
"I'm not dating you."  
  
"Is that what you call most men you date?"  
  
"I don't date." Minako said crossing her arms and looking out the window.  
  
"Why not? Got your eyes on someone?" Kunzite said in a teasing manner half wanting to kill whatever man had drawn this goddess' attention.  
  
"If I did, let me assure you that it is not you." She sighed as her head raged a battle on weather or not to be nice with him. Be nice and maybe date him, said side A. Side B said why the fucking hell would I want to fucking date him? Be rude and get another partner or even better, be solo again! Who cares about a love life, there is no time for it between Senshi duties and work any way. She had to say, or rather think, she agreed with side B more than the first.  
  
This was not the first time she had been alone with him, they used to talk a lot before Minako got so involved with her duties she forgot about her social life. Back then she had thought him a charming man, and quite cute, she was even tempted to flirt with him but stopped herself every time with the excuse that if something went wrong she would still have to see him five times a week or more. Ever since the new Senshi duties came in to play, she ignored him and tried to avoid him, for reasons not even she understood fully. Slowly she was finding him more and more obnoxious as she attempted to distance herself from him..  
  
"We're here." Kunzite said as he parked and got out to open the door for Minako.  
  
"I can do it myself thank you." She said as she picked her purse up and ignored his offering hand to help her up.  
  
"But tonight we are on a date are we not? Come, let me have a little fun please Aino." He said a little smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Fine but don't get any ideas." She said getting out and placing her arm on his. 'Why the heck DO I hate him so much? I guess he is a bit annoying, seeing him every single morning looking over the fabric wall. Oh god... I can't let myself start thinking that he is cute, I'll get side- tracked on the mission and end up doing something I'd really regret... like letting my guard down or let someone see me with him...'  
  
"Stop looking so serious, I've never seen you look so grim before Aino. Well maybe that day that Wakagi announced that he and Sakurada we getting married."  
  
"It was April fool's day. I hate that day. They aren't married and even if they were would I care?"  
  
"Why do you like him?" Kunzite said a bit of remorse in his voice.  
  
"Suranda, I don't like Wakagi, well not anymore. And again why the hell do you care about my life?"  
  
"I want to get to know you, we are going to be together on a case for at least a week so we might as be on friendly terms. It really wasn't that long ago that you would drink your morning coffee in the office so you could chat with me." He said adding to himself, 'I hope that we become more than friendly. I really should get my head out of the gutter if I ever wish for her to see anything in me.'  
  
"Oh... I guess being friendly sounds plausible." She said stepping inside the building where the party was being held. The two entered the ballroom, arms still linked, and soon became the center of the party. Minako was called stunning and too gorgeous, where Kunzite was called everything between absolutely handsome to damn lucky (of course he never he heard the whispers spoken behind his back of pure despise from the city's Minako fan club members). After an hour of pure socializing with people from the district, the two separated, and to Kunzite's dismay danced with other partners.  
  
The night passed slowly for both, and before eleven they were back in the car driving to Minako's apartment. The car ride was mostly silent, every time Kunzite started to make conversation the girl in the passenger's seat would barley answer him. They were about half way back when Minako suddenly rummaged through her purse cursing. Holding up a small yellow and orange phone she pressed a button before listening.  
  
"Artemis, what is going on?" She half growled into the phone as Kunzite sat staring at her abrupt behavior. "Don't tell me that shit, I know something is happening, just tell me where. Yes I am going, and you are going to give me the place. NOW ARTEMIS!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kunzite," she said as she hung up the phone and placed back in her bag. "I have to go, something really important came up... you can let me out here. I'm sorry that you had to spend your night with me."  
  
"It's okay, but where are you going? I can take you there." Kunzite said recovering his senses from listening to her curse and yell, always have thinking she was immensely mellow. 'I hope she never yells like that to me...'  
  
"I'm not really sure, it is near the 10th street park, but exactly where I need to find out when I get there. Here, I'll just get out and I'll see you in the office when I return... I suppose that would be next week." She said as she stared to reach for the door handle.  
  
"Stay inside." He said flatly as he speed away from the curb. "And you mean when we return, you aren't ditching me at the airport."  
  
"You really don't need to drive me there, It will be faster on foot." She protested whilst gathered her things, ready to jump out the door.  
  
"It is impossible for you to get there any quicker, and from the sound of it, you need to get the as soon as possible. Besides this neighborhood isn't the safest at night."  
  
"Puhlease." She snorted. "You are going far out of your way, you really don't need to-"  
  
"I'm driving you and that's that." He said as he turned the corner. Finally parking outside the park, Minako jumped out the door and ran down the dark brick laden path, forgetting both her purse and her manners in the car. Kunzite sighed and was about to head home when he heard a piercing scream from the direction Minako had just run. Leaping out of the car he ran after her.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" A beautiful voice called as Kunzite continued his pursuit of his goddess in the dark woods of the forest. Coming to an abrupt halt, he felt his heart almost pulled out of his chest as he watched a woman was engulfed in orange. Gold stars floating around her body as she spun naked in the park, pieces of her outfit slowly weaving their way on to her. As she stopped in a cute pose, he noticed that she was facing off against a tree, not just any tree, it looked just like a woman, the same as the first only, well, tree like. Behind it, bound to various actual trees with branches were three women, wearing mini-skirts, body suits, and sailor collars just like the beauty before him.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus! And in the name of love and justice I shall punish you!" the woman called flipping back her long blonde hair and yelling something before a long golden chain lashed out in front of her and as she charged at the monster. She skillfully managed to evaded the tree woman's probing braches that were now spurting every where. Kunzite felt a sudden urge to run and protect the warrior before claiming her as his own.  
  
"V-chan! That was my speech!" one of the girls bound to a tree called.  
  
"Oh bite me Moon-ditz! Looks like tonight I am your night in shining armor, unless you call your damn husband! " Kunzite was now thoroughly confused, the blonde was still fighting the tree-woman while having a yelling match at someone else.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" The girl called as she sent a huge heart towards her opponent. In a cry of agony, the deamon-tree-lady vanished into a pile of soot, screaming something about the Dark coming. The blonde taunted her friends for a few minutes over her victory before releasing them from the trees.  
  
"Ugh.... I hate those damn things." A tall brunette dressed in green whined. "Thanks Mina-chan, if we go back to my house we can have cookies or go to Usagi's and yell at Mamo for not showing up at all."  
  
"I want cookies!" the fighter Mina called, jumping on to the brunette's back for a piggy-back ride.  
  
"Don't you think we should de-transform before we walk to the street?" The girl with long blonde odangos asked.  
  
"We should but, there's someone here." A girl with blue hair responded, pushing her earring and looking around though a visor. Kunzite forgot to breathe when the woman settled her eyes on the bush he was hiding behind and pointed. "There!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The brunette said half a second later, holding Kunzite up by the collar and pinning him to a tree. He had barley seen her coming or releasing the girl that was previously on her back. The other three women came up behind her, all their faces concealed by the shadows.  
  
"Why should I tell you? I'm allowed to be in the park as much as you." Kunzite said, a calm look plastered over his face.  
  
"Wait, Jupiter, I think..." the girl who had been fighting said slowly. She walked up to the two and reached out her gloved hand and turned his face slowly so she could see it better in the moon light.  
  
"Oh shit!" She said her hand darting back into the shadows. She stepped backwards and prepared to jump. "Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, leave him, we are going now."  
  
"Why?' Jupiter asked releasing her hold on him ever so slightly.  
  
"Now! I'll tell you later." The girl called, grabbing the one with the odangos hand and jumping upwards into the trees. "Mercury, Jupiter! Get up here you have no idea what is at stake!"  
  
The other two gave each other puzzled looks before dropping Kunzite and following their friend.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Kunzite said as he gently touched his cheek were only a moment ago a beautiful woman had lain her hand. Chuckling to himself he added, "Her beauty could rival Aino's. And certainly her strength in just wielding that sword was incredible."  
  
The silver haired man turned and walked back to his car, figuring that his goddess partner was now to far away for him to catch and any danger that befell her was taken care of by the four mystical girls. He drove to his house thinking about how to woo his goddess to him, and about the mysterious woman dressed in yellow, not realizing both beauties were one and the same.

* * *

You know you want to send me a love letter right now don't you??? Loving reviews help me type faster!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm bored.... Not going to bother writing a decent thing up here.  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
Or any of these other character minus Telena (EVIL laughter)  
  
Bob: Um... Cassi you didn't write that part yet...   
Kiwi: Shhhh! Ignore the talking tomato! Boring little thing...   
Bob: It will be in what? Chapter 10?   
Kiwi: SHHHH!!!! They can't know about... looks around IT yet...   
Bob: .... You know the llama told the Tokyo Mew Mew keychain the end of this series...   
Kiwi: DAMN LLAMA!!!  
  
Bob: Hi... I'm the tomato.  
  
Answers:   
Miaka Kiri: let's just say Rei-chan was busy with Jadeite and no one wanted to disturb her =.=   
JoCrox : Sorry I have a sort of fetish for demons. Nope nothing really to do with the original plot, but it's changing weekly. Also I don't have a beta reader, no one I know is in to fanfiction that much and I'm embarrassed to show these to my friends.   
Bambi Star: HUG first reviewer.   
Deadly Diva: I didn't even notice I posted the second chapter before you reviewed!

* * *

"Okay so let me explain this for you two before the plane leaves." Police prefect Natsuna Sakurada said to her two younger officers. "You two must be... ahem on friendly terms the whole trip. Remember for this mission to work you two are a 'couple'. I don't care that you two aren't on the greatest terms, but suck it up and at least hug or something! Now don't give me that look young lady..."  
  
"Natsuna... you are evil I swear. Why don't you and Wakagi go and I'll tail you? It would work better that way and then I could..." a slim blonde said flipping her hair back and giving her boss a death glare. "I don't want to go with this poor excuse for a partner."  
  
"Oh come now Minako, I'm not that bad now am I?" a taller silver haired man said wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders. She turned her glare to him before shoving his arm off of her. He simply smiled at her glad that he could at least touch her like that without her yelling her head off... ah if only she knew the feelings this man carried for her!  
  
"You and Wakagi are a couple. I don't see why I have to go with this jerk." Minako spat out glaring once again at Natsuna.  
  
"Minako! We are not!" The prefect said blushing slightly as Minako looked at her as though she was a seven year old with chocolate all over their face, denying the fact that they ate the cake. "Besides, you and Kunzite were selected for the mission and you are the only ones who will do it. You both have agreed and you may not take your word back. Now for the little details... at the resort you two are sharing a room..."  
  
"WHAT?" Minako yelled, earning questioning looks from the rest of the airport.  
  
"You two are sharing a room, for relationship believability and because we could only talk one room out of hotel for your investigation. Now be quiet Minako, you are going to blow your cover in five minutes if you don't calm down. Call in once a day and I'll get you a flight home when you are ready. Remember your mission, find the person kidnapping the girls and arrest them. We want them alive by the way Minako, so don't get carried away..."  
  
"Flight number 89 to Lyonaru Beach is boarding on gate 40." The loud speaker announced.  
  
"Ah! That's your flight you two better be off!" Natsuna said waving to Kunzite and hugging Minako. "Don't worry I trust you fully with the mission, he's only there to take some of the punches and to make you think about maybe NOT jumping in with both feet. You must bring him back in one piece V-babe."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" the blonde whispered back and pulling away. "I really hate you at times Natsu. I'll be back in about what... four days sound good?"  
  
"Come on, we have to get on board. Sayonara Sakurada." Kunzite said taking Minako's hand and leading her off towards the gate. The young officer allowed herself to be dragged along, her only luggage being the back pack she wore. Before her friend vanished from sight she made a rather rude face at her boss and entered the plane. Kunzite smirked, his partner was so naïve, and he knew very well also how deadly she was in combat.  
  
'Oh god.... she's going to kill me if she ever finds out I was thinking about her. Damn, why does the one girl I fall in love with not only have to be my business partner, the sexiest girl alive, hate my guts, not want to be ANYWHERE near me AND a deadly killer! Zoicite was right... I should have just slapped myself before falling for her. Well at least she's not allowed to kill me if I talk to her since we are partners...' Kunzite thought as he finally let go of her hand once they were in their seats.

* * *

Two hours later found the 'couple' walking off the plane and gazing up at a tall building on the sandy beach. Finding their way inside they Kunzite gave his name and the two were led up to a room and left outside it with a key.  
  
"Ready to be my girlfriend for the next couple of days or so?" Kunzite whispered as he started to open the door.  
  
"Ready to get this case over and get away from you." Minako muttered back as the door swung open. The two stepped in to find a beautiful room, a grand bed to one side, a porch on the other, a kitchenette to their right and what they presumed was the bathroom behind a closed door on their left. Minako giggled softly before running and throwing herself on the bed, pleased at the way she bounced up again before her back sunk into the plush mattress. Kunzite walked in behind her, closing the door and leaned against the wall, watching his goddess stretch herself out much like a cat.  
  
"I apologize for running out on you last night." Minako smiled to him, her rude manners forgotten with her discovery of the bed. "And thank you for returning my purse to me this morning I completely forgot about it."  
  
"It's alright, but next time you can't leave without a goodbye kiss." He responded, winking at her.  
  
"You are so full of yourself. Shall we go and find out way around this place? Find the management and see if they have any leads?"  
  
"Right after you call Telena. You promised her you would call when you got here. While you were getting packed and ready this morning, she made me promise to remind you about it."  
  
"Fine." Minako sighed reluctant to get up from her newfound favorite spot. Getting up she pulled out her cell phone from the bag she dropped on the ground. To Kunzite's surprise it was not the orange and gold one she had yelled and cursed in to the previous night, it was a normal silver cell phone, the same type that half of Japan owned. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she crossed her legs and dialed a number before holding the phone to her ear. Kunzite stood staring at her wondering how even as she just sat there, looking a bit annoyed at Telena's delay in picking up the phone, he still wanted to just curl up next to her and hold her in his arms all the way through the night.  
  
"Hey Telena, it's me. Yeah I got here. Unfortunately Sakurada had the tickets so I couldn't lose him." Minako pouted in to the phone. "If all goes as plan I doubt I'll be here more than a week. Don't worry about me, I can go shopping for myself. Bye bye. Stop calling me that!"  
  
"What did she call you?" he asked as she hung up.  
  
"Lover. She's got this bizarre thing about calling me that." She said smiling up at him. "Shall we get this case underway?"  
  
"After you love." He said stepping back and holding his arm out towards the door. with a few mumbles that sounding like 'only this case and then you can kill him', Minako walked calmly out the door and towards the elevator, ready to get the bait part of the mission over with. Kunzite followed his goddess closer than butter on bread until the two had searched out the manager's office. The couple was admitted and sat down in the man's office to wait for him to get off the phone.  
  
"Just play along." Minako whispered into Kunzite's ear as their host's conversation was drawing to an end. She pushed her chair closer to him and crossed her legs, one her crossed foot gently massaging his leg.  
  
"Good afternoon! How may I help you?" The manager finally said twirling around in his chair to face them. He first looked at Kunzite quickly and then scanned Minako quite closely, his eyes resting on the v part of her tank top, which at that point settled a bit low on her body. With a not so soft growl/cough from Kunzite the manager looked back up to their eyes and repeated his question.  
  
"I'm Ms. Aino of the police-" Minako stared.  
  
"Ms.? Not a Mrs. Aino?" the manager interrupted, earning a glare from the already ticked off Kunzite.  
  
"Not a Mrs. yet." Minako giggled, looking lovingly at Kunzite, she soon stopped her gazing and turned back to the manager. "But in any case, my case partner and I are here to inspect the disappearances your resort has been having as of late. We were hoping that maybe you could tell us a bit about the women who have gone missing. Anything would be helpful."  
  
"Well they were quite beautiful, not as attractive as you, but still pretty." The manager started, not heeding her hint at her and Kunzite's romance. "They were all couples here on vacation, and believe me, when you are here you can see when a couple is together, they are all over each other most of them. I noticed those girls tended to go to the pool a lot, maybe the casino, but I know all of them went to the gala on Wednesday night, and shared a room with their boyfriends. In fact, all shared the same room that we gave you."  
  
"The gala? I believe that all the girls went missing the next night correct?" Minako questioned, starting to dread the thought of her being bait with Kunzite.  
  
"Don't know maybe you are right I don't check that sort of things. The gala is a weekly dance, everyone comes in formal attire and the party lasts long into the night, gets quite wild at times... couples are encouraged! Say my dear, you are a pretty lady, wish to escort me?" the manager said straightening.  
  
"I'll let you know if the man I have my eyes on backs out." Minako smiled, getting sick of the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"Thank you sir, I think that is all we need. We'll let you know if we find anything." Kunzite said standing up and helping Minako out of her chair. Nodding to the manager, the two left the office and found a quite corner in the lobby. Leaning against the wall, Minako resumed her act of mild likeness towards Kunzite.  
  
"He was a piece of shit. Not much help, and certainly lowered my spirits with the couple talk." She muttered before stifling a yawn.  
  
"Let's go and find out the definition of a couple for this place and then we'll get dinner and get some rest for a day of each other tomorrow." Kunzite said, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders and leading her off, only getting a groan of approval out of her. After the two had enough of an idea of what a 'couple' was in this resort they sat down to pizza in the little restaurant down the street from the resort.  
  
"Okay so let's see what we found..." Minako said as she scrutinized a list in her hand. "How to make a resort couple: kiss, lack of clothing, being together 24/7, kiss, holding hands, flirting, kiss, and act like a normal couple but... different."  
  
"What was different?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Minako... you wrote the list."  
  
"You are the one who dates."  
  
"Don't you see people?"  
  
"Not really, too busy to."  
  
"When was the last time you went on a date?"  
  
"Oh... it's been months, wait maybe years?"  
  
"Then let me take care of the romancing and we'll both gather hints okay?" Kunzite said, smiling to himself. 'By the time this case is over, my princess will wish our romance will never end.'  
  
"Okay, if you want too. I can put up a good act like when we were in the manager's office." she said, wiping her face with her napkin and attempting to hide a yawn. "Are you almost done with dinner? I'm ready to get back to my room."  
  
"Let's go then." Kunzite said standing up and paying the bill. The two walked out into the night air and started towards their room, Minako wrapped her arms around Kunzite's left arm and walked way until they were standing in front of their door.  
  
"Minako am I still your friend?"  
  
"Yes Kunzite, you are my friend even though I seem like I hate your guts. I don't know why I still like you, but you are my favorite asshole. I'm sorry things aren't like how they used to be, I almost miss our coffee conversations even though we never got to know much about each other through them." She said detaching herself and unlocking the door before going through her backpack and pulling out her pajamas. Smiling sweetly to the half-stunned Kunzite, she walked into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Kunzite quickly went to his suitcase and got changed, overjoyed in the information that she just shared. She didn't hate him! She maybe liked him somewhat! Not to mention she enjoyed talking to him, oh what a happy evening this was. Now in loose pants and a loose t-shirt, Kunzite lazily walked to the door and locked it before searching the kitchenette for coffee. He stopped suddenly when a hand much smaller than his own, laid on top of his and he felt Minako lean against his back.  
  
"Don't make coffee, I need to sleep and you do too if you wish to keep up with me tomorrow." She whispered quietly. After feeling him move his hand away from the container, she let go of him and walk towards the bed and got in, placing herself as close to the edge as possible. Kunzite sighed realizing that his perverted thoughts about what she had just said were never going to happen, he followed suit, laying on the opposite part of the large bed.

* * *

"Minako.... Minako."  
  
"Whaaaa?" Minako asked lazily the next morning as light was streaming in from the window. She opened her eyes to see Kunzite sitting next to her, his hands on his shoulders, left there after trying to gently shake her sleeping form.  
  
"It's time to go; we have a day of just hanging out to do. Coffee and bagels are ready for after you get dressed. What do you want to do today?" he said softly, he had woken up a while ago and fetched breakfast, but not after watching his goddess sleep soundly for a while.  
  
"I want to play volleyball!" Minako said pushing his hands away and jumping out of bed to get her bag. Grabbing it, she ran to the bathroom and showered, and soon walked out wearing a tight white tank top, a short yellow wrap around skirt, and matching flip flops. Tying her hair back with a white ribbon, she sat down at the table and started to eat and flip through several files that had come in the mail that morning from Sakurada.  
  
"They were all abducted Thursday then..." she muttered to herself. "We better not miss this gala, I think the person kidnapping them will be waiting there." "I know it's only Sunday but I don't want you to leave my side until we find them." Kunzite added, not looking up from his coffee. "And especially on Thursday, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"On Thursday you have to not watch over me so closely, we want me to get kidnapped remember?"  
  
"I don't want you to be hurt though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Need I tell you every thing?" he inquired, mentally kicking himself for almost telling her his obsession about her.  
  
"You are acting like an over protective boyfriend."  
  
"I am your over protective boyfriend, remember?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you stick to me at the office when we return. Remember, everything that goes on here only happens here and will never happen again outside of this resort. Each time we touch each other has no real meaning, it's only a two person play, a minor role for a great actress." She said finishing her breakfast and heading towards the door.  
  
"What if we never want it to end?" Kunzite whispered in her ear as he stood behind her, waiting for her to open the door.  
  
"Like hell that will happen." She snorted before she stepped out of the room and plastered on her cheerful mask. Locking the door she walked to the elevator, thinking of what he said, what if they never wanted it to end. Shaking her head she decided that it had to end and that every thing they felt was a lie, a script in a play written for her. One thing in the back of her mind disturbed her though, it all felt so good, just being with him, when he put his arm around her, him waking her up that morning. The previous night she had dreams of them talking together in a garden, he was holding her in his arms, yet she didn't look happy about. Both were dressed for fighting.  
  
'A queer dream ne?' she asked herself. Ten minutes later found the 'couple' on the beach with their towels and a vinyl bag overflowing with items Minako had thrown in after getting to the elevator and realizing what she forgot.  
  
"Hey we're one short! Any one want to play some volley ball?" Minako turned her head to follow the voice that had called out to the public beach. Her eyes rested on a small crowd of girls and guys her age standing around a volley ball net, waiting enthusiastically for their last player.  
  
"Count me in!" she called back, throwing her items on the vacant sand and kicking off her sandals. Running over to the teams, she was soon bowing and introducing herself to the other players. The game started and Kunzite was left forgotten with two blankets he had spread out. Sitting down, he put on his glasses and pretended to be reading, while watching Minako to whole time through the corner of his eye.  
  
'Oh god she is sexy.' He thought as she jumped high and hit a flying ball back, collecting her team her fifth point. The previous night he had a dream about her, he dreamt that she was standing in front of him, wearing nothing more then a skimpy night gown. Her arms were spread and a golden bubble was surrounding the two. He had waken up to the alarm clock shortly after that, not seeing anything else but energy balls be sucked into her shield. His memories of the dream were soon disturbed by Minako's cry of victory for her team. Kunzite smirked and watched the happy girl take all the glory she could get. He found himself putting down his reading and glasses, noticing a gathering of young men were starting to swamp her.  
  
"I'm going to kill the first one who touches her." He growled as he got up and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her against him, and she soon relaxed once she had turned her head to see who it was.  
  
"You left me too long love." He said kissing her cheek. She giggled and smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes full of a false love, but a very authentic glare of revenge glimmered there also.  
  
"Oh hey Kunzie, I was just telling these young men I couldn't go with them to the dance party tonight, it's at a bar on the other side of the island." She said before turning back to the strangers. "It was nice meeting you all, I'll see you soon?"  
  
With that she twirled out of Kunzite's loose grip and grabbed his hand, walking back to their towels. She sat down and pouted for a second before pulling the still standing Kunzite's arm and motioned for him to sit.  
  
"What was that for? Couldn't you have just left me alone? I was trying to get some information." She said as he sat down.  
  
"Would any normal boyfriend let his girl go off and flirt with men while he was around?" He said, laying back and returning to his reading. "When was the last time you actually had a boyfriend? You said it's been years since you dated."  
  
"Yaten-kun?" Minako thought dreamily before blushing and giggling. "I'd be damned if he ever liked me the way I loved him. Has it been ten years since he, Seiya and Taiki left? Hum I wish I told him how I felt, stupid Seiya, falling in love with a engaged girl, If I had a guy like him... I suppose Yaten doesn't count, I mean he never dated me, so before him was..."  
  
Minako's voice trailed off as she thought of her only real boyfriend. He came and left as she began her journey as a Sailor Senshi, his words and her duties added up to a boring love life, a date here or there, but no one who cared for her as much. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she thought of the one long ago placed in the furthest corner of her mind. "Ace... oh Adonis, I wish I could forget you."  
  
Kunzite sat up as he watched a crystalline tear slip down the girl's face and onto her lap. On impulse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight to him, her hands now covering her face. Releasing one hand from her side, her smoothed her hair gently and whispered soothingly in her ear. She began to relax before apparently realizing who exactly was holding her.  
  
"Let go." She softly commanded as she weakly pushed his chest, barely trying to get away.  
  
"If you wanted to get away from me you already would have Minako. I thought we were friends, and friends are there for each other." Kunzite whispered before lifting her chin and gently kissing away the two tears that were left. Minako threw her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him, glad of her new level of friendship with her 'favorite asshole'. Shortly there after she recovered from her sorrow and the two spent the rest of the day either on the beach or walking around to no where in particular. The day came and went in a dream and 'couple' felt closer (and in Minako's case more attracted also, ) to their counterpart  
  
The sun had long ago set when Minako was sitting under the covers of her bed. Kunzite had fallen asleep barley ten minutes ago and her thoughts were centered on Adonis, trying to remember the last things he told her, thinking there was something important hidden in those memories he had of their previous lives.  
  
"That's it!" She said out loud, pounding her fist into her other hand. "I was in love with an Earthen General... but my dream last night... was Kunzite my General?" Looking over at his sleeping figure, she smiled softly, hoping another dream would come to her that night and help reveal her mystery. She fell asleep shortly, forgetting about her sorrowful loss of Adonis and only dreaming of passionate scenes between her and the man who slept not three feet away. Before the sun rose, she was woken with a start, a man's scream echoing in her ears.  
  
"Minako!" Kunzite whispered over and over, panting as he sat, slightly hunched over himself.  
  
"Kunzite? What's wrong?" She asked timidly, sitting in front of him and trying to look at his face. when he did not answer her, she touched his forehead and found him drenched in sweat. Jumping out of the bed, she ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, upon returning to his side, he was laying back on the pillows, breathing a little slower. Patting his face dry, she knelt on the floor to watch over him for a short while.  
  
"Minako, what's wrong?" he finally breathed out, turning his head and seeing the concern in her eyes. She couldn't decide whether to slap him or to laugh at the stupidity of his question.  
  
"For a girl who wakes up to her partner's screams, I think I have a right to be worried over you." She pouted and started to walk away with the now slightly damp towel. She let out a squeak of surprise, when Kunzite grabbed her hand and dragged her back towards him.  
  
"Don't leave me." He whispered, pulling her into his lap and leaned his back against the back of the bed. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, she turned towards him, playing with his hands that were now securely around her waist.  
  
"I suppose now would be a good time for you to explain to me why you woke me up in the middle of the night." She said calmly, trying to take the concern out of her voice, and failing terribly.  
  
"I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm sorry." He whispered, not ready to tell her that he was dreaming about her, she would probably never talk to him again he suspected. He had seen a room, gloriously decorated, and crystal, but that wasn't the stunning thing about the room, there was Minako in his dream, about to leave him. Kunzite had stopped her and only a few passionate minutes later did she pull away and whisper a promise of return before leaving him. Left with a sense of danger coming for her, and her never returning, he had cried out in his sleep and awoken, immensely relived to find her next to him and caring for him. One thing confused him though, he was positive it was Minako in his dream, but he could have sworn she was wearing the same outfit as the mysterious beauty in the park.  
  
"You sure you don't want to tell me? It is a bit bizarre if I wake up to hear you not only scream, but to whisper my name over and over until you settle down." grimacing, she raised her pinky finger close to his face. "Promise you'll tell me one day and next time you wake up yelling to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes I promise that if this ever happens again I will tell you what I dreamt." He whispered, and removing one hand from her waist and shaking her pinky with his. Earning a glare from her he continued, "And I'll tell you what I saw tonight eventually."  
  
"okay! Good night then." She giggled childishly and under a sudden urge, kissed his check before jumping up and returning to her side of the bed, where she slept peacefully until the sun had been long in the sky.  
  
'What was that?' Kunzite pondered, a hand lightly on his cheek where her lips had landed for less then a fleeting moment. He watched her still form for a long time, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy!" An overly cheery voice came from the vicinity above his head as Kunzite felt the rays of the sun beam through the window. He opened his eyes to see Minako hovering over him, a plate and spatula in hand.  
  
"Thought you might not be feeling well, so I made you breakfast!" She said setting the plate on the nightstand and running back into the kitchen to get juice for him. She came back shortly and sat down on the bed to eat her pancakes, which sat on a plate in her lap. Munching happily away, she gave Kunzite a queer look and asked him why he wouldn't eat.  
  
"I'm just pondering things." He explained, and earning another look continued. "Like why you are so happy this morning."  
  
"Would you prefer me to be cold to you?" she giggled, moving closer to him and swiftly kissing him on the forehead. "Maybe we should have a really late start, I don't want you running around with some kind of nightmare tearing you apart."  
  
"I am perfectly fine now you know."  
  
"Sure you are."

* * *

Well that's it please review 


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Do you think you are in love when just seeing that one person makes your heart jump?

* * *

This week's Dedication:  
  
MY SAM-SAM! I love you! and you are not only the ONLY middle schooler in the high school year book, but a good artist, and BEST OF ALL! The only person who showed up to anime club with out me hunting you down! I LOVE YOU SAM-CHAN!!!   
  
JoCrox: hehehhe Yeah, This thing was written over a long period of time so writing style is going to be a bit funky. Don't worry, near the end of SG I was starting to lose my way of writing Minako so she get much cherrier in this story... oh, I've never read a Rei Jadeite story, so please tell me what you are talking about.  
  
The Max F who reviewed ch. 1: eyebrow twitch I must say, I found it very entertaining, and I REALLY hope you are just some bored person joking around.... Cause otherwise I would be really freaked out.  
  
Bob the Tomato is yelling at me to start. Enjoy!

* * *

Three days later found the couple out shopping for that night's gala, as Minako had not prepared for it like Kunzite (who was warned about it) did. In the short time the two had spent together, they had gotten to know each other very well, and feelings of love and lust amounted sky-high between the two. Neither knew about the other's feelings, and each saw the other's flirting as a game.  
  
"Kunz, what about this one?" Minako called out as she scanned through dresses. She held up a tight topped black dress, with an almost opened back (little crisscrosses of string don't cover much,), a short skit that flared out, and spaghetti straps.  
  
"Mina, just try it on, then decide, then buy it, THEN ask me what I think." The silver haired man said looking out the window, thoroughly bored with the seventh store. He had given her opinions for the first three, the next three he just said yes, and now he was just annoyed out of his mind with her questions. He was also thinking about the fact that Minako may be the beauty from the park, the one called Sailor Venus, or V-chan and now that he had thought about it, one of the other women that night had called her Mina-chan.  
  
"Remind me never to take you shopping again." Minako scoffed as she went to the dressing room. She ended up quickly buying the dress, a black ribbon for her hair to match, and black high-heeled classy sandals. Kunzite sighed in relief as they exited the store and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Let's find the bus and go home okay? We really need to spent the next two or so hours compiling the hints and leads to try and get a few suspects." He said walking with her down the sunny cobblestone sidewalk. Minako nodded her approval and they soon were on the bus back to the resort, a good 10 miles away from the town.  
  
'Oh god, she's an angel I swear. Oh damn, that's the.... 67th time I've thought that today.' Kunzite thought as Minako slept with her head on his arm on the bus. Her slender arms were wrapped around one of his, both of her hands holding on to the hand they encircled. 'Tomorrow, I shall tell her my feelings.'  
  
Minako woke up shortly before they arrived at the hotel, and the two went inside and wandered towards their room talking about a great many things, just enjoying one another's company. Upon entering their room, Minako set down her bags and went about collecting papers, all of which had been marvelously hidden before they left incase someone came in to search the room. She sat down at the kitchenette table and motioned for Kunzite to follow suit.  
  
"So, hopefully our last night on this case, let's gather all the clues we got from the staff and visitors. You list them from that pile-" Minako said motioning towards the random papers. "and I'll turn them in to an actual list, I've got a paper and pen ready.  
  
"All of the abducted girls were here with boyfriends, all had this room and were captured on Thursday , all blonde, medium height, blue eyes, described as beautiful, favorite colors were red and gold, which mix to be another favorite orange, according to their boyfriends, they were also all Libras, oh and they each took sword-play of one kind or another for some time. Minako are you okay?" Kunzite said putting down his papers and looking at a very pale Minako.  
  
"Please don't tell me that they also enjoyed sports and singing?"  
  
"They did"  
  
"Fuck." She sighed, crossing out her list and writing a single word on top. She then got up and laid down on the bed, hiding her face in one of the pillows. Kunzite got up and went to look at what she wrote under the title saying, "List of traits found in the kidnapped women:"  
  
"Minako" he breathed as he read the word out loud to himself. Looking up towards the bed he saw her shapely figure curled into a ball, shaking slightly, as she cried to herself, walking over to the bed, he sat beside and picking her up, sat her in his lap, her head resting against his chest.  
  
"They are after me... Sakurada didn't know any of this!" She cried.  
  
"Who are they Minako?"  
  
"I... I... I don't know. I just have a bad vibe about all of this." She said straightening herself out and attempting to leap out of his arms, only to end up pulling Kunzite with her as the two ungracefully fell on the floor. "Get off!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what you are talking about." Kunzite said, his face barley three inches away from the blonde's.  
  
"I'm just a little freaked out okay? Everything these girls had in common I do to." she tried to say calmly, as tears still ran down her cheeks. Kunzite shifted most of his weight off of her but still held her to the floor. Leaning down he licked the saltwater crystals dawning her face.  
  
"But you have me to look after you. Nothing is going to harm you as long as I'm here." He whispered into Minako's ear as she laid on the carpet, completely stunned by his act of affection, she had gotten used to his occasional kisses and flirtations in public, but she never dreamt of him acting so caring in private when there was no one around to put on a show for.  
  
"We should probably get dressed and go to the gala, I doubt you want to stay here another week, and I really doubt that our division can afford out hotel charge." He said smiling, pulling away from her and standing up, taking her along in his arms. "You feel up to the challenge?"  
  
"Humph, just because I can cry doesn't mean I'm a wimp who turns anything down." She proudly stated, standing on her tip toes, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caring about me."  
  
He was a bit stunned, but hugged her close before letting her go to gather her clothes and things. Getting his own items in a stack he took a short shower, coming out in a towel to let Minako have reign over the bathroom. He stood beside the bed and put on his clothes thinking about how the heck he was going to keep this goddess safe, yet find the kidnapper. You can't expect fish to bite a hook with no bait can you?  
  
"Ready yet? They say girls take forever to change." Minako said coming out of the bathroom, clean and dried, not to mention wearing her new clothes. She smirked at Kunzite who had put on almost everything except his tie.  
  
"Why do I need to wear a tie? It's not my style."  
  
"Because the event is shirt and tie." she said as her bell-like laughter rang out as she watched him attempt to put on the tie. Walking over to him she gently pushed his hands away and started to correct the tie which was in a dire state of confusion. "Let me help you okay?"  
  
"How can you do that?" Kunzite whispered, as she finished working his tie into the proper shape.  
  
"Do what? You mean your tie? Don't tell me you've never worn a tie before!"  
  
"Not that, half an hour ago you were crying and scared, and now you are as happy as ever." he said as she stepped back.  
  
"I'm an actress after all. I can switch emotions in a second."  
  
"Not real emotions though."  
  
"Of course not." She said with a sad smile. "We have a task at hand and I need to look towards that, and my role in this apprehension. Besides, I was over reacting, just because the kidnapped girls are almost clones of myself, it means nothing other than I am the best for the job of playing bait. Ready to go show the world how to be kidnapped in one day?"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't put it that way." He groaned, his mind drifting back to plots of protecting her. The two were soon locking their room and walking towards the ballroom on the main floor. Outside the large doors, Kunzite offered his arm to Minako who after giggling latched herself to it. They entered the gala and Kunzite gave their tickets to the head waiter who seated them in a semi-secluded table. After sitting for a bare three minutes, the two placed there dinner order and Minako was starting to try and make the candle on their table burn brighter, as the flame was flickering.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Kunzite said standing up and offering her his hand in a half joking manner.  
  
"You can dance?" she smirked.  
  
"Somewhat. Can you?"  
  
"I took dance lessons when I got bored. Just don't step on my feet." She smiled taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. The two danced several dances, their eyes never leaving each other's. Before long, their faces were inching together with mutual intention of contact, forgetting that they had an audience. Just as their lips were millimeters away, the lights went out.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We apologize! Stay calm and where you are and we will have the lights up and running in a moment!" Came the announcement from somewhere in the ballroom. Unfortunately the 'calm' and 'where you are' parts here abandoned quickly as a gunshot rang out in the room. Kunzite pulled Minako closer and kneeled down to attempt and protect her, but the shooting stopped and the lights were restored.  
  
"Minako?" Kunzite whispered as he had heard no reaction from her since the shot was fired. Panicking with her lack of movement, he was about to call out when he noticed a dart embedded in her shoulder. Swiftly removing it, he picked her up bridal style and went to their room. Upon entering the room he laid her down on her side of the bed and reached for the telephone to call an ambulance and then Sakurada.  
  
"Put down the phone, I'm fine." Came a harsh whisper from the bed. Kunzite turned to see Minako staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"No, you should see a doctor."  
  
"Don't make me hit you general!" Minako replied in the same whisper.  
  
"General? Minako what are you talking about?" Kunzite said, ancient memories flooding back at the mention of the title.  
  
"Nothing!" Minako said, realizing her slip. While she was unconscious she had regained ten times as many memories of her past life then all of the other Senshi combined. She remembered everything about her life, every single step, and especially Kunzite. She now knew how important he was to her back then, but did not remember what it felt like to be so in love.  
  
"Minako you were hit with a dart that obviously had some sort of poison on it-"  
  
"Let me see it." Minako commanded still not taking her eyes off the ceiling. Kunzite sighed and handed the dart to her. She spent a moment studying it before announcing her decision. "Burhalan, from Mercury. This thing can't kill a bee, but who would get any now a days? I think only Ami could reproduce this..."  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
"The planet you idiot." Minako said before tossing the dart, embedding it in the wall across from her. Turning onto her stomach she curled up to her pillow and pretended to sleep. After about ten minutes of sorting the papers that had been left out earlier and retrieving the dart, Kunzite removed Minako's shoes and laid her under the covers before getting himself ready for bed.  
  
"Thank you." came a honey-sweet whisper as he slid under the blankets. Kunzite smiled to himself before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

"Stop blaming me! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Are you accusing me, Minako?"  
  
"No I'm saying that it wasn't my fault, I didn't move off my half!"  
  
"Well look! Neither did I!"  
  
"Hmf. Even it was my fault why the hell would I want to hug you?"  
  
"You know you like me."  
  
"Egotistical jerk." Ah yes, all was good in the world. The two occupants of a certain resort hotel room had woken up Thursday morning to find that sometime during the night the two had meet in the middle of the bed and had wrapped their arms around each other. Each was on their side, not to mention their side of the bed, minus their arms that is. Somehow the two had woken at the same time, and quickly disentangling themselves now sat back to back on the bed arguing.  
  
"Minako, I didn't get the chance to tell you last night... you looked... beautiful." Kunzite muttered in a kind tone. Minako blushed slightly, glad that her back was to him.  
  
"And you are pretty cute as a penguin..."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"No as I'm calling you fowl."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Penguin is a bird, birds are called foul. You are a penguin, therefore fowl." (AN: sorry if I messed the two spellings up)  
  
"I was a penguin last night, not now."  
  
"Who cares? I'm going to take a shower." Minako got up and retrieving some clothes, walked into the bathroom. Kunzite sighed and made breakfast, almost the minute he was done cooking Minako came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Sleepy?" Kunzite asked as she stretched and yawned before sitting.  
  
"A bit. I slept fine last night but that's what Burhalan does, it makes you extremely tired until whoever got it in you wants it to stop. Quite an ingenious discovery by the Mercurians, they even found an antidote that was rarely used for it, as it tasted better in soup than in crystallized form."  
  
"So you are saying..."  
  
"You mean you believe me?" Minako said with a look of surprise on her face. She would have thought he would think her insane after her ramblings about Mercury.  
  
"Yes." Kunzite said, with his memories of the past, he had remembered about the other planets ad how they where also populated. Mercury was thought to be one of the medicinal strongholds. But how the hell Minako had come up with all this was far beyond him.  
  
"Okay... so then we either need to find the person who shot the dart, or we find some crystallized leek. I think the person will come here first." Minako said nodding her head slowly. For some reason her limited fortune telling skills were calling to her about today being a fateful day. One that very well may change her life.  
  
'But,' she pondered 'I can only do love predictions and things. Yet I know that the guy who fired the dart will show himself today. Hnm. Maybe he's in love with someone. Well all I know is that it is a guy who fired it, who he is or what he's like I don't know.'  
  
"Minako? Are you listening?" Kunzite said after repeating something a good ten times.  
  
"No, just thinking." Minako said now paying attention to the person sitting across from her. Once again forgetting to listen, she got up and strode over to the window where she began brushing her hair. Summoning all of his courage, Kunzite got up from the table and walked behind Minako wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"What?" She questioned turning around and dropping her brush on the floor. Removing herself from him she made it to the center of the room before being cut off by Kunzite standing in her way.  
  
"Minako, I've been meaning to tell you something or quite some time now." He started earning an inquisitive look from the shorter woman in front of him. "Every time I'm around you, I feel happier, and blessed. Each time we talk I feel like there is something to look forward to in life. I know this all probably sounds really corny, but I think I'm in love with you Minako."  
  
"Oh... really..." Minako whispered. This was not what she wanted to hear right now maybe latter, but not now. Lowering her eyes to the ground she suddenly came up with a plan. Giving Kunzite a seductive smile, she lead him backwards until his back was leaning against the door. She hugged him tightly, inwardly thinking that it would make do for an apology when she ripped his heart in half.  
  
"You know what Kunzite..." She whispered, looking up at him. "I wish I could say the same."  
  
Swiftly opening the door, she pushed Kunzite back and closed the door quickly. Tears coming to her eyes as she sat down on the floor, wishing things could be different for once. But how could she let in to her feelings with a case to close, and not to mention a whole string of deamon appearances to clear up?  
  
"Minako! I'm sorry, open the door!"  
  
"No, not now! I... I can't!"  
  
"Why not? I'm sorry I won't mention it again!"  
  
"It's not that you fool! AHHHH!!!" a heart stopping cry came from within the room. Kunzite called her name over and over but no answer came. Running to the front desk he was given a spare key and upon opening the door was astounded to see it almost the same as that morning. Walking further inside he searched for Minako, and found no clue to her disappearance or reason to yell. Finally after almost an hour of searching, he found one clue, a golden hair stuck between two lines in the wallpaper. Pushing gently on the spot, Kunzite was amazed to find that a hidden panel swung back and opened into a long narrow passage.  
  
Quickly dressing into pants, shoes and a button-up shirt, he gathered all of his police gear and taking out a flashlight, set off down the dark, damp corridor.

* * *

GRIN!!!!

wasn't that great?


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Okay well this is the end.  
  
Of what I wrote before Silver and Gold ended  
  
Don't freak.  
  
I actually wrote more, just for a later part.  
  
I expect the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest.  
  
P.S. Since this chapter FULL of Minako cursing, here's a funny tidbit: Cassi (KiwiGal) NEVER curses... except when she's playing video games...

* * *

"Where am I?" Minako asked herself lazily as she woke up from a deep sleep.  
  
"With me." Came a masculine voice, whose owner's face she couldn't recall.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your future husband. Or should I say, past husband as well?"  
  
"I was never married in the past, idiot." Minako said realizing that she was standing, and upon further inspection, found her hands were chained to the wall above her head and her ankles chained near the floor. "Who the fuck are you and why am I here? Show your face."  
  
"As you wish." The voice said as he stepped forward into the dim light. Minako peered at him for a minute, memories of the past flooding to her mind.  
  
"Oh gawd. You are that damn fucking annoying general of the Venusian army." Minako's cheek hit the wall as she was roughly slapped across the face.  
  
"You will have more respect for your husband!"  
  
"Make me." Minako hissed through her teeth, stiffening her body and readying herself for what ever he might pull next. A queer smile passed her captor's face, before he thrust his body against her, covering her lips with his.

* * *

"This is disgusting..." Kunzite mumbled as he ran through passage after passage. He had made so many wrong turns, he was starting to get worried. Finally he found a corridor that had obviously just been used. Setting his eyes on the ground, he followed foot prints which were obviously not Minako's. following these for almost half an hour, he found a partially open door.  
  
Peering into it, he found it to be a small room with only a ladder inside a hole in the floor. Stepping quietly into the room, he slowly made his way to the ladder. Forgetting to follow the footprints, he walked quickly towards the ladder, accidentally setting off a trap. Kunzite dove towards the hole as arrows shot out of the walls. He slid across the floor, falling head first into the depth below as a lone arrow pierced his left arm, going fast enough to go right trough the outer part of his arm. Grabbing on the ladder, Kunzite was able to stop his fall, dangling for only a few seconds before remembering Minako and starting to climb down the wooden ladder to yet another passageway. His pain was shortly forgotten as his sole purpose was to find her.  
  
Luckily for Kunzite, this one didn't last long and it was not long before he found Minako. Looking into a door-less doorway, her saw Minako's chained form behind a taller man, who was, as far as Kunzite could tell, sexually harassing her. Clutching his stinging and wounded arm, Kunzite made a quick attempt to pull him gun and threaten the man away from her, only to find that his gun was not were it normally was. Cursing to himself, he decided to wait until he gained a moment to attack.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Minako yelled, the second her lips were released.  
  
"You used too be quieter in your last life." The man said rubbing his ears. "Just look at what you are wearing Princess Minako, don't recognize it? While you were on the moon with that damn Earth general, your father and I came to an agreement. You were to marry me. Unfortunately you were delayed with that man, and you were killed before I could wed you. You are wearing your wedding dress."  
  
"Lucky for you. I would have teleported you to the worst depths of hell."  
  
"You don't know how to teleport someone to a place you don't know."  
  
"Ha." Minako smirked. "You doubt the stone warrior has been to hell once or twice?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, I would have taken your powers away."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You can't take away powers as strong as mine." She said confidently, shifting slightly in the full gown she was dressed in. The fabric was certainly out of place in the dungeon, as it was a pale peachy-pink silk. "So you brought me here to steal my powers?"  
  
"And to make you my obedient wife."  
  
"Did you kidnap the other girls here?" she said losing her smirk.  
  
"Yes, I was having problems finding you so I just captured every girl that matched your current qualities. As for how I knew about your reincarnation and all of your statistics, I found my way into the Moon's main computer."  
  
"What did you do to the other girls you captured?" Minako said, glaring at him with pure hate.  
  
"You really want to know?" her captor said running his finger down her cheek.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Raped and killed them. They weren't worthy of your character."  
  
"Bastard." Minako said clenching her fingers into fist and clamping her eyes and lips shut. Without warning, she cried: "VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
Memories of the night of the dinner flashed back to Kunzite's head as the woman in the room was engulfed in orange and yellow. Minako was the blond solider in park? He would have contemplated this further, but a strong rush of desire had engulfed him, making him wish to behead the man in the room for touching HIS, goddess. Kunzite felt a warm, but slightly painful sensation near his shoulder blades. Ignoring it, he was about to charge in when Minako had already finished the situation.  
  
"You are going to die today." She hissed, readying an attack after her bonds had melted away in a golden flame.  
  
"Minako, I always loved you, I only wanted you to my self." The man now backing towards the wall.  
  
"Yeah shit that! I have had to kill the two men I have ever loved! You killed girls who had a future! Loves! LIVES! You don't deserve living! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"Damn Venusian general." Minako muttered to herself as her opponent melted away to a pile of dustand she flicked back her hair. "Can't villains leave anything anymore? No rocks, no random object. NO FUCKING CLUES ON WHY THE FUCK THEY ARE FUCKING HARASSING ME!"  
  
"Oh fuck..." Minako whispered as she turned to the doorway to see Kunzite standing there, his face stone-like and unreadable. "Just like the first time we met in the Earth palace..."  
  
Minako's face paled dramatically before she made a quick observation of the room, and seeing that the doorway was the only opening, she dashed towards it. She shrieked when she was caught about the waist. "Let go! You have no business with me!"  
  
"You are my partner after all Minako." Kunzite whispered as he held her to him.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus! Not Minako!" she wailed, thrashing back and forth as Kunzite still clung to her, her back pushed against his chest.  
  
"I have been standing at the door for some while Minako."  
  
"Then why didn't you save me, asshole?"  
  
"I was going to, but you didn't seem to be in danger at the time. And I couldn't find my gun."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come! He could have killed you!"  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"Nobody." Minako said quietly, teleporting the two back to their room and de-transforming back into the wedding dress. Gently sliding out of Kunzite's arms, she walked to the telephone and punched in a few numbers.  
  
"Hello Natsuna." She said in a sober voice. "Mission is accomplished, and sorry to make trouble but it was another class D... Yes I understand... No, only dust... I'm fine, I'll check on Kunzite... May we have a flight home? Tomorrow... okay. Thank you, if Telena calls you tell her I'm coming home in three days... I'll find somewhere, probably Rei's, I'll talk to you about it when I get back. Goodbye."  
  
"We have a flight home in the morning. Wakagi will be coming to pick you up." Minako said without turning to Kunzite. "Were you injured?"  
  
"No, I don't think so..." Kunzite lied, attempting to ignore the fierce pain that attacked him.  
  
"Sit on the bed and remove your shirt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can dress your wound." Minako said keeping the monotone she had acquired since they arrived back in the room. Watching Kunzite from the corner of her eye, she searched around the room until she had found her first-aid kit. Filling a large container with water, she took one of hand towels she had brought from home, and sat down on the bed behind him.  
  
"Minako, what's wrong?" Kunzite asked, her lack of kinder speech starting to bother him.  
  
"Where did you get this cut?" she said, wetting the cloth and cleaning the dried blood.  
  
"A bobby trap in the passages." was the soft reply.  
  
"Asshole. You should have never left here without your gun anyways." Minako soon after she had bandaged Kunzite's arm. Her eyes moved down his back to see right by his shoulder blades black markings, as if something black had tried to come out of his body.  
  
'Shit...' Minako thought. 'He's still a deamon... I don't want to kill him... I love him. Not because of the past because of now.'  
  
"Minako, that hurts." Kunzite said softly after trying to endure the pain for a while. Minako swiftly removed her hands from where they had been touching the first signs of his demonic side returning.  
  
"It wouldn't have if you didn't leave! You know better than to leave without your gun!" Minako argued.  
  
"I didn't get hurt there..."  
  
"...but..."  
  
"I think I just pulled something..." Kunzite lied, remembering the sensation he felt when he found Minako.  
  
"Where is my gun anyways?" He continued, standing up and searching the room. Turning around after searching for a few minutes, he saw Minako holding it in her lap.  
  
"Did you hid my gun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to come after me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I could handle it myself." Minako said, adding to herself 'Because I would never forgive myself if you got hurt when I had a chance to prevent it.'

* * *

After the bandaging, the day passed slowly as Minako had decided to cut communications between the two. Kunzite entertained brief thoughts that she was mad at him for following her, but decided that was crazy. Minako was reasoning with the two sides of her mind, the one said that she could never see him again because he knew she was a Senshi and the side that said she should tell him her feelings as she knew they were returned. By the time the two boarded the plane the next day, the first side won.  
  
The two got off the plane about two hours later, not a word had been said by Minako although she was awake the whole time. With their suitcases in hand, Minako lead the way down the long corridor opening up to the main terminal. A man with slightly messy sandy hair was standing in the walkway, eyeing the people walking off the plane.  
  
"Hello Wakagi." Minako said bowing to him slightly. "If you will excuse me I must make a call. Kunzite is to go with you, I will find my own ride when I find out where I am going."  
  
"Hello Minako." Wakagi answered, a bit surprised by the short woman's greeting. He had expected (and readied himself) to have been pounced on and hugged until they got inside his car. "Hello Suranda."  
  
"Toshio." Kunzite said bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Minako you are coming with me okay?" Wakagi said, lightly attempting to take the suitcase Minako held in her arms. "Sakurada would like to talk to you and hear your report. I would glad to take you home though if you would rather report in tomorrow, but Sakurada would love you to come now."  
  
"Let me make a phone call and then we can go. Thank you Wakagi, I think it would be good if I talk to Natsuna today..." Minako mumbled to herself before walking off to the women's bathroom and digging around her bag for her orange cell phone.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Wakagi said fiercely, turning to Kunzite.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kunzite responded, surprised as he had always thought of his boss as a rather passive person.  
  
"Minako, what did you do to her? I've never seen her act this way, not even when Sakurada tells her to behave for an inspection of some sort!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! She hasn't talked to me almost at all today!"  
  
"She's going to hear us. Be quieter." Wakagi said, turning his back on Kunzite and waiting for Minako.

* * *

Minako sat on the counter with the sinks inside the bathroom and flipped her cell phone open. Pushing the red button, she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"What is it V? You didn't ring for help." A voice came a second later.  
  
"Hey Rei. Mind if I sleep over for the next few days? By the look of all the tourists in the airport you could use an extra hand in taking care of the shrine."  
  
"I could actually, but why aren't you going home?"  
  
"Telena would drive me insane right now." Minako said twisting her hair around her finger.  
  
"You don't sound very happy, your case go well?"  
  
"Links to the Silver Millenium." Minako said, almost being able to see Rei's eyes widen as she would slowly nod her head.  
  
"There is something else bothering you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not in a good place to tell you. I'm going in to the office for a little while, would you send Yuurichio to get me when I call you?"  
  
"I can't let him go, first of all he is my only helper right now and his wife would kill him for driving past his house with a hot girl in his car."  
  
"I'll catch a taxi then. See you soon."  
  
"Minako, I have a guest here who would love you drive you. They will pick you up the second you call." Rei said, hanging up before Minako could reply. Minako looked blankly at the now closed phone for a second or two before exiting the bathroom and walking towards her escorts.  
  
"Ready?" Wakagi said, taking Minako's backpack and placing his arm around her in his mind a way to protect her from Kunzite, and in her mind a brotherly way, as the two had become good friends despite her now only slightly receding childhood crush on him. Kunzite sulkily walked behind the two, glaring holes in his boss' head. Upon reaching the car, Wakagi ceremoniously held the door open for Minako and 'forgetting' about Kunzite, put her bag in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. Kunzite grimaced and added his suitcase to the trunk and sat in the backseat.  
  
The ride was pretty much silent other than the radio and Wakagi's accounts of what had happened while the partners were away. Before too long the trio was walking through their office building and Wakagi was ushering Minako and Kunzite into Sakurada's office.  
  
"You are finally back!" the police prefect said happily, swirling around in her chair. "Wakagi, you can go if you wish, I don't mind if you stay though. Minako, Kunzite, please sit. Minako, what's wrong?"  
  
"Natsuna..." Minako paused, still standing barely inside the door. Bowing, she continued: "I would like to resign."

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know, short. I'll be writing more soon though!

(hahha! I had a cliffie!)


	6. Chapter 5

Well here it is sorry I took so long, the next chapter is already as long as this one and is only ½ done I think.  
  
- reads all the review for chapter 5 -  
  
Deadly diva: Mystery guest??? I think you reviewed before you read the chapter...  
  
JoCrox: I just know the ending, no idea of the middle lol... actually come to think of it... I don't remember that the ending was... lol jk jk  
  
Minako-chan4: How could Minako die at least 3 times and still be a Senshi? I danno, I just like deamons heheheh. Yeah, they did battle Metallia and all... I was going to tie that in somewhere, but I kinda altered stuff, so it will get her eventually  
  
SweetMina: BLAH yeah yeah I know I should either beta it or have someone else do it, but I'm working on the spelling. Thank you though!  
  
Everyone who said something about a cliffie::::

I don't notice when it is a cliffie cause I know the next part lol.  
  
Dedications?  
  
To the Rabid one, who I promised I would dedicate this to.  
  
To my myserty pastry (Amy would understand)  
  
To Kate, who has agreed to be my Haruka and Tuxedo Kamen next year when we cosplay together (I'll be Michiru and Serenity)  
  
Another one to my mystery pasty, who will forever inspire me.

* * *

"What did you say Minako?" Natsuna said, her mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
"I would like to resign."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"My identity is known, it is not safe for the sailors to be anywhere near me, I must get out of the country." Minako said, in French.  
  
"Who knows other than me?" Natsuna replied back in the same language. The two male occupants of the room where shocked by Minako's declaration, and even more so when they found that their boss and her star officer were talking in a foreign language they didn't know.  
  
"Kunzite saw me transform when I was getting ready to fight."  
  
"He won't tell!"  
  
"Natsuna! I would like to believe that! But I can't take any chances."  
  
"Promise me that you will stay in the county for a little while? Three weeks vacation and then I'll speak to you again and maybe you will come back to work?" Natsuna said. She knew it was against policies to allow the vacation, but Minako needed time to think and Natsuna couldn't think of how chaotic each little crime would be without her Minako to take on the larger ones.  
  
"Okay." Minako replied, reverting back to Japanese.  
  
"Good! Now if you are going to the Hi-" Nastuna said following suit of language change.  
  
"I have been sent a ride. Thank you Natsuna, you have my number if you are in an emergency." Minako said, cutting off Natsuna from saying 'Hikawa Shrine'. The less Kunzite knew about her location, the better.  
  
"Wakagi, bring Minako to your car and get her luggage and please wait for her ride out front. I want to know who picks her up." Natsuna said, thinking Minako was going to take a taxi. "Kunzite, you are to write up a report and email it to Minako. Minako, I want you to have the report done before I see you again."  
  
"Yes." Minako said bowing again and leaving with Wakagi in tow.  
  
"Wait! No, I forgot," Natsuna said. "Kunzite you go with Minako and wait with her. I had one of the little annoying office girls bring up your bags, they should be at the front desk. Wakagi, you have a bit of work to do on that case Fukanaru was to work on..."  
  
Wakagi groaned... Dear little Minako was being sent off without him to protect her from the 'evil' man at her side.

* * *

"Minako! Wait!" Kunzite said, chasing Minako down the hall as she walked as fast as she could. Retrieving her bag she ran to the elevators.  
  
"Minako, why are you going to resign?" Kunzite asked casually as he held the doors open as he walked into the elevator she was desperately trying to escape.  
  
'Fuck this god-damn slow elevator!' Minako thought.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Kunzite asked quietly. Silence followed. The two walked outside a few minutes later, Minako called Rei and told her she was ready to go.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"I want to wait with you." Kunzite finished.  
  
"Fine." Minako said before she was swept up in a tight embrace, her face half-buried in Kunzite's chest.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I have too!" Minako yelled at him, now muffled with tears. She cursed at herself for her weakness.  
  
"So you are leaving because of me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Because I know your other identity?" Kunzite said, the thought striking him.  
  
"...yes..." Minako whispered, sobbing into his shirt, clutching at him with both of her hands.  
  
"I promise I'll never tell. Why would I?" Kunzite replied. Minako looked up hopefully, thinking maybe she had a shot at being with him, her past and present love. Kunzite looked at her with a warm loving look in his eyes. "I would never tell the secret of the one I love to anyone."  
  
Their faces slowly crept together, both thinking that they had a chance, this could work... and then...  
  
"Minako?" came a male voice. Minako blushed and whipped away from Kunzite's grip. Picking up her forgotten bag from the ground where she dropped it she walked towards a man slightly shorter than Kunzite with waist length white hair.  
  
"Mina!" Kunzite called. "I'll see you again, right?"  
  
"If you find me, but I won't com searching for you." Minako said smiling sadly at him before turning back to the other man and allowing him to take her in his arms. The two shared a quick kiss before getting into a black convertible.  
  
Kunzite watched the two go down the road and turn. 'Lovely. I almost kiss her and then some guy shows up and she says I have to look for her and then SHE KISSES HIM! Lovely... just lovely.'

* * *

"What did he do to you?" the driver of the black car said as he pulled over to the side of the road a mile away from his passenger's office.  
  
"I fell in love with him."  
  
"Then why are you crying Minako?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Artemis! He saw me transform and I might never be able to see him again!" Minako sobbed into her hands. She was glad her guardian Artemis was sent by Rei instead of Yuurichiu, Rei's shrine-helper probably would have been embarrassed to pick her up and driven back to the shrine.  
  
"I don't like him." Artemis said, whispering into Minako's ear. His arms were around her in a brotherly way and she was leaning over onto his chest.  
  
"You never did."  
  
"What? I've never met him before."  
  
"Do you remember the Earth General's from the Silver Millenium?"  
  
"Yes... you kept one running away to see one."  
  
"General Kunzite has stolen my heart again." Minako said, hoping that Artemis did not remember he was in love with her and she had refused him only to go off with Kunzite. Lucky no recollection registered about it in her guardian's face and words.  
  
"Well we better get to Rei's before she worries I got lost again." Artemis said calmly, releasing Minako and attaching his hands to the steering wheel once again.

* * *

"Who knew that I could actually have pulled this off for a week?" Minako said, talking to herself in the mirror. She was getting dressed for yet another boring day of working at the shrine. Rei had lent Minako a few of the spare priestess outfits, and Minako soon became adjusted to wearing it day after day.  
  
Her whole plan was in motion, and all going according to planned. Not one sight of Kunzite (although she deeply missed him) and all of her friends believed she was fine. Telena visited her every other day, with many complaints about being left alone, but let Minako help during the Hikawa Shrine's busy season.  
  
Tying her hair back in a high ponytail with her customary red ribbon, Minako headed out towards her little stand next to the shrine. Rei had assigned her to the perfect job, love-fortune casting. The idea was from Rei's grandfather, and while he was still alive he kept it running and made it a huge success. After his death, three years ago, Minako had volunteered to take up the post when ever she had the chance. After all, who would be better to cast love fortunes other than the goddess of love?  
  
"Ohiyo Minako-chan!!!" came an over-hyper voice the second Minako sat down in her chair behind the stand. A drop of sweat rolled down the blonde's face as she was pounced on from behind.  
  
"Good morning Telena."  
  
"Cast my fortune?" the green-haired girl said, tossing the yen required into the small box at Minako's side. "I've asked all week, and now you have no customers, so you have to!"  
  
"Fine... just it's hard to read the crystal ball when you are on top of me." Minako said, her room mate giggling and walking to the other side of the stand. "Any thing in particular you wish to know about your love life?"  
  
"When am I going to find the one for me?"  
  
"Something less cliché please."  
  
"Fine, will they find me or will I find them?"  
  
"Let's see..." Minako said crossing her hands over the ball and uncrossing them. The ball was just a fancy prop to help her in her telling, although it was completely unnecessary, it was easier to make her thoughts into tangible images. After looking for a while, Minako sat back and smiled up at her friend. "You have already found them."  
  
"Yatta!" the girl shrieked, dancing around in a circle before standing still. "Oh, Minako, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to be spending a week or so with my parents. I'm going to miss you, but I'll be home before you can go off with another girl! Bye bye Lover!!!"  
  
"At least she is leaving..." Minako muttered to herself as her roommate pranced off. She had lied to the girl about her fortune. Minako stared back into the ball, glad the vision had disappeared. In less than a year, Telena was going to be killed over love. The worst part was the heart shaped beam attacking the monsters around Telena, not really the monsters around Telena, more like the monsters, protecting Telena.  
  
"Shit, I might kill Telena." She muttered again.  
  
"It's not healthy to give death threats in the morning." came a cheery voice from about Minako's bent head.  
  
"Hello Jadeite. How are you?" Minako said smiling, greeting Rei's boyfriend. He was a tall man with short blonde hair, loving to joke and flirt with anyone who wouldn't hit him over the head, which was Rei's job.  
  
"Cast a love fortune for me?" he said grinning slyly.  
  
"Not if it's between you and Rei. You two are going to be in love as long as any of us live, even in our next lives." Minako said, thinking about the last time she had told that to Rei... in her last life on Earth.  
  
"It's for a friend of mine."  
  
"Okay then," Minako said "where are they?"  
  
"He's not here, but I'm worried about him, he's having love problems."  
  
"That is rather vague." Minako said. "Wait, no this one is easy. He's in love with someone right?"  
  
"I think so, but he won't tell me."  
  
"She loves him as much as he loves her. She's the one for him, so don't you let him run away." Minako said, simply reading her vision out of her friend's eyes.  
  
"But I was going to introduce him to this really hot girl tomorrow night..."  
  
"You are introducing him to the person he's already in love with."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because you are telling me everything threw your eyes. I can see every little detail minus the faces. Why do you think Rei makes me sit here every day? I know everything when it comes to love! Now Jadeite, if you'll please excuse me, you are holding up the line of my before school customers."

* * *

Another slow day passed for Minako, as she told fortune after fortune. Her favorite parts where the looks on the girl's faces when she told them to give their crushes the letters they wrote during fourth period yesterday. Least favorite: when perverted guys asked her to cast their fortune for if they would take her out to the movies Sunday.  
  
"Minako..." Rei said, slowly and gracefully making her way over to her friend. "We are having guests for dinner, so close up an hour early okay? Since Makoto has saved the world and given you cooking lessons, you will be helping me with dinner. Oh, and find something to wear other than that, like a skirt or something."  
  
"Who is coming? If it were one of the scouts you would be honest enough to save them from both our cooking. Never had you decided to actually try to earnestly make a meal for them."  
  
"Friends of mine who you might want to meet. You better hurry up with your last costumers, so you'll have time for a shower." The raven hair beauty said before walking off to get the meal started.  
  
"Creepy..." Minako muttered as she hurried the line for fortunes along.

* * *

"Rei! I'm ready to cook!" Minako said cheerfully. She had shut down the stand, taken a shower, and changed for the meal in only an hour. Too busy congratulating herself on her achievement, the blonde did not notice the priestess' confused stare at her clothes.  
  
"Did you steal your clothes off a super sized doll?" Rei asked, slightly amused and slightly disgusted at her friend's choice of apparel which was a blue dress with a tight lace up top and puffy skirt ending at her knees, with a matching bow in her hair. "I didn't know you were in to that style."  
  
"I'm not really, but it was too cute so I bought it anyways." Minako giggled, observing that Rei was wearing a knee length black skirt and a long sleeved red shirt, which was rather tight fitting. "Besides, I feel happy for the first time in a week, I can rejoice in my own way. Now what are we cooking?"  
  
Dinner was cooked in a total of two hours, a new record for the two girls, as usually they started over five times instead of three. Dinner was laid out on the short traditional style table, leaving barley room for their own plates. The two girls then went around tidying as they could, only to be stopped by a doorbell. Exchanging looks the two gracefully stopped their work and walked peacefully to the door.  
  
Rei was the first on to greet the guests, and Minako stood, half hiding, in the adjacent hall. Minako looked over the wall in to the entrance while Rei opened the door. Minako smiled evilly as she watched her friend swept away in a kiss from Jedite as he hovered in the doorway.  
  
'Wait' she thought, recalling her conversation with him the previous day.  
  
_--Flashback--  
  
"But I was going to introduce him to this really hot girl tomorrow night..."  
  
"You are introducing him to the person he's already in love with."  
  
--End Flashback—_  
  
"Shit" Minako breathed, as obviously Rei wasn't the hot girl spoken of. And if her guess was right...  
  
"Rei, may I introduce you to my friend," Jadeite said ushering in the man behind him.  
  
"Kunzite..."  
  
The three in the entrance hall turned in surprise to the source of the whisper, only to see the end of a puffy blue skirt being swept from sight as the wearer ran down the hall. Beginning gasps of tears were heard before a far off door was slammed.  
  
"Rei, you knew?" Jadeite asked softly as he removed his shoes and stepped up onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Yes." was the priestess' quite response.  
  
"Are you shielding her?" Jadeite asked, as Kunzite looked up confused at both of them as he removed his own shoes and shut the door.  
  
"Her shield is stronger than mine. I stopped the second she spoke though." Rei said. Her and her boyfriend turned their heads towards Kunzite as he stood with a straight face, yet signs of pure confusion coursed through his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't feel auras anymore?" Jadeite asked a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Kunzite glared at the blonde man for half a second before realization stuck him and he ran down the hall.  
  
"Took him long enough" Jadeite muttered before wrapping his arm around Rei and walking with her towards the dinner that was quickly getting cold.

* * *

That's all for now

Hope you liked it as much as I like getting your reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Ya'll Look who is here! ME! Yes, I am alive and happy to bring you not one, not 5 BUT 12 pages of fanfiction. Yeah so there!

P.S. I love reviews

P.P.S. You still haven't review Tux-chan!

OOO! By the way, I would like to tell you WHY I took so long writing this!!! (Okay maybe it wasn't THAT long, but it felt like it to me) answer: The person who I shall never dedicate any thing to again: Max F  
  
Dedications:

ME! CAUSE I'M WORTH MORE THAN I THINK!

My Steel Bubble: which keeps my depression away from the rest of the world.

Mike: Who listens to me and is always there to cheer me up ( AND IS MINE!!! MINE!! NO TUX-KUN FOR YOU SERENITY A!!!)

* * *

"Minako?" Kunzite whispered as he started to slid open the door to her room. The room was rather plain, only consisting of a wardrobe, desk, and a short platform bed, which had a large ball of blue clothe white lace, and golden hair.  
  
"Minako?" Kunzite whispered again as he kneeled down on the floor next to the bed. The girl did not move and inch, and barley seemed to be breathing.  
  
"Go away." came a muffled voice from the bed after a rather long silence.  
  
"But Minako," Kunzite replied quickly.  
  
"I said go away. I can't see you. Just forget about me."  
  
"Why Minako? Just because I know your other identity?"  
  
"That and because I might kill you one day... and I don't want to."  
  
"How do you know that you will kill me?  
  
"Because I've killed you before, what's to say I won't do it again?" Minako said, rolling over to look Kunzite in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you have killed me before?" he asked softly, his stone mask from ancient days stead fast on his face.  
  
"Don't you-" Minako started before a loud song was heard. Leaping out of bed, the blond rummaged into her bag pulling out her orange cell phone and flicking it open.  
  
"V, here." She said. "Mars, I'll take it, don't go. What is it Moon? ... Be there in a second."  
  
Hanging up her phone she ran down the hall towards the dining room, Kunzite following her closely.  
  
"Rei, I'll be back, you stay here." Minako said as she started running for the door, the raven haired priestess caught her arm.  
  
"I'm coming too, you have a lot on your mind, you can't go like that. You stay here with them."  
  
"You are all too damn careless, I'm going. Jadeite, Kunzite, we'll be back." Minako said, before running down the hall, pulling her friend along. Jadeite and Kunzite looked at each other, and without a second thought raced after the girls. The two men chased them through the woods behind the temple and finally to a clearing near the far corner.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Rei yelled, thrusting her left hand into the air.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Minako yelled, following her friend's action.  
  
"Make up!" they yelled together in unison. As the two men watched from behind the bushes, the two girls transformed into their Eternal fuku and took their battle positions. They stood for only half a second before seven people jumped over the wall, landing in front of the newly transformed girls.  
  
"HO HO HO HO!" One of them laughed, she was dressed unlike the others, in a tight mini-skirt and bikini top... and of course there was the fact her skin was neon pink... "I have found you Sailor Venus!"  
  
"You were looking for me?" Sailor Mars answered, trying to confuse the youma.  
  
"Not you." the monster woman glared, sending a burst of energy at energy at Rei, sending her flying back into the wall and lost consciousness. Jadeite immediately was at her side, picking her up gently, and trying to help her in anyway possible.  
  
"Rei-chan!" The winged girl with odangos called. "Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
With another glare from the monster, the attack was sent back towards the girl, which missed thanks to the tallest woman pushing the girl to the ground.  
  
"Youma!" Venus called. "What do you want?"  
  
"HO HO HO HO!" it laughed, her hand to her mouth. "You my dear!"  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus called as the monster ran towards her. The monster easily dodged the attack, sending the girls behind her running for cover. In a second, the monster had Sailor Venus pinned to the wall.  
  
"Come close and I kill you!" the monster hissed, turning her head 180 degrees to look at the other girls. "She's my prize, the master should be pleased..."  
  
Kunzite, still hidden among the shadows, had been battling an immense pain near his shoulder blades since the second he saw Minako transform. With that last threat, the pain exploded before coming to an abrupt halt. Without a second thought, Kunzite found himself standing near Minako, punching the youma's face as hard as he could. To his surprise, the youma went flying back and landed hard on the ground. Even more to his surprise, Minako threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's okay, just calm down... sush... now retract your wings before they all see..." Minako murmured into his ear. Kunzite felt the pain return again, lasting barley two seconds before it vanished. "Good, good..."  
  
"Hssss... I am taking Sailor Venus, she is MY PRIZE!" the youma hissed angrily as she stood up. With a death glare that should have killed anyone on the receiving end, Minako released Kunzite and turning to face the monster, she flicked her wrist, making a huge crystal sword appear and running towards the youma.  
  
Weapon skewered flesh, and a hideous scream was released. With curses of 'my prize!' and flashing lights, the monster disappeared, as well as the sword Venus had summoned. Venus had just turned around to go yell at Kunzite for following her, when a woman who had entered earlier, barring a staff, called out.  
  
"Close your eyes! It's a trap!"  
  
An orange powder erupted from where the monster had just disappeared from, soon spreading and covering all of the people in the clearing. Many coughs were heard as the powder started to recede.  
  
"I'll tell you when to look, I have my visor on." came a soft voice.  
  
"Get off me Kunzite." Minako growled, pushing away from the man who had wrapped her in his arms the second the powder appeared. "I told you to go away! Our relationship is forbidden to work. Just leave me alone, it's torture enough that I have to see you at work."  
  
"Minako, but I-"  
  
"You can open your eyes everyone, and whoever is clinging to Venus, you better step away, she's going to blast you..." Mercury said, starting to look for clues on what the powder was.  
  
"We will take our leave now." The tall girl said, wrapping her arm around a shorter woman with wavy aqua hair, and the woman with the staff coming to her other side. "I'm going to come and visit you about that sword you summoned. And I don't like him Venus, get rid of him."  
  
"What do you think I'm TRYING to do Haruka? And haven't I already told you about my sword?" Minako hissed, finally freeing herself from Kunzite's death grip.  
  
"Isn't that only the second time you've summoned it though? I disagree about the young man despite what Haru-chan says." the aqua haired girl giggled. "I think destiny has bonded you two to each other. But I think the Goddess of Love would know best."  
  
"Why is it so dark out?" Minako asked, the second after the three women had jumped over the wall and away.  
  
"Because it's night?" the odango girl asked timidly.  
  
"It's not that dark out yet... it can't be! But I can't see a thing!" Minako said sadly.  
  
"V, look at me," a blue haired girl requested as she walked towards Minako and Kunzite. "No, I'm the other way... oh dear... Jupiter, I want you to carry her back to her room."  
  
"I can walk by myself!" Minako hissed as she was picked up bride style. Swinging her fist, she ended up punching Kunzite in the chest, as he had decided to pick her up instead letting someone else do it.  
  
"Let go of her." The blue haired girl said, Kunzite slowly lowering the blonde to the ground. "Moon, You and I will walk her back, Jupiter, keep him here and then check on Mars when he leaves. She might already be up and with us."  
  
"Stay where you are." A tall brunette commanded as Kunzite turned to watch the remaining girls direct Minako back towards the shrine. "I've seen you before, have I not? A few weeks ago in another park, against that tree lady."  
  
"Yes, I believe you did have me pinned to a tree..." Kunzite said, remembering the first night he had seen Minako transform.  
  
"Venus has changed her ideas about you apparently, but I suggest you do what she says and stay away from her. Usually when she speaks that harshly to anyone she means it very seriously." the brunette said, crossing her arms. "Now can I escort you to somewhere, or do you promise to leave quietly without seeing Venus?"  
  
"I'll leave by myself thank you." Kunzite said, bowing his head slightly, before walking slowly back towards the shrine, making certain he was on the opposite side of the grounds from Rei's quarters. The brunette looked at him and sighed, shaking her head, before running off to find her companions.

* * *

An hour later found the five inner Senshi de-transformed and sitting in Minako's room, Ami and Rei huddled around Minako. Rei told the girls she had woke up when Jadeite was carrying her back, and knowing that the battle was probably over already, had rested until Ami and Usagi had returned with Minako. Rei also explained that Jadeite knew she was Sailor Mars (and to Minako's disapproval) knew that he wouldn't tell for his life.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Ami started, as she typed into her little hand held computer. "It's a poison, kind of..."  
  
"What to you mean by 'kinda of a poison'?" Minako said through gritted teeth, overly annoyed at the idea of being helpless.  
  
"Well, it's not permanent, it is a powder version of a chemical that was used in the Silver Millennium to train warriors. Basically you have a barrier of some sort that is keeping you from advancing on the right path. Once you overcome the barrier, you can see again."  
  
"And that is why I'm the ONLY one who is blind from that damn youma?" Minako half shouted.  
  
"Minako, calm down." Makoto interjected. "Think of it as a chance for you to get stronger than the rest of us. I'm sure you can defeat it within a week tops."  
  
"But how do we know what the barrier is?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
"You don't need to know, I do." Minako mumbled. "Give me a day to figure it out. If one of you could drive me back to my house that would be great. Telena left today for a trip to her parents, I don't expect her back for a week."  
  
"But how will you manage food, and getting dressed, or whatever else you need to do?" Makoto questioned. "We all have work tomorrow.  
  
"I will take care of that." Rei responded. "I will have someone come over to help her, I would volunteer Artemis, but he has enough trouble already, with Luna and all..."  
  
"Who?" Minako asked, disgusted with the fact that someone would need to help her.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll call the local hospital in the morning and ask them if they know of any agencies that could help."  
  
"So who is going to drive me home?" Minako asked, yawning slightly.  
  
Before long, Minako had been driven home and escorted to her room by Ami and Makoto. After the two girls had changed Minako into her favorite nightdress, and forced her to lie in bed, Ami and Makoto cleaned the house to some extent. Telena had cleaned most of it before she left and had piled all of her paintings and assorted junk that used to be in the living room into her room.  
  
"Okay there are enough meals for two to last a week in the refrigerator!" Makoto announced two hours later to Ami at Minako's apartment door.  
  
"The guest room is cleaned as well as the rest of the house. I arranged Minako's closet by type and length, so it should be easy for her to find anything." Ami announced proudly, Makoto sweat-dropping at her friend's eagerness.  
  
"Let's just hope Rei knows what she is doing..." Makoto whispered as they left Minako's apartment, locking the temporary blind sleeping beauty inside.  
  
"Good morning Minako!" came a cheery male voice from the hall.  
  
"Is that you, Jadeite?" Minako asked from her massive bed in the center of the room. She had been up for hours, her determined strength wearing away swiftly as she sat in silence. Last night she had felt angered, but now she was feeling extremely vulnerable.  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Rei gave me her keys. I'm sorry to hear about your blindness, too bad you can't see how beautiful you look right now." Jadeite joked as he always did when he had talked to her at Rei's. Walking into the room, he sat down on Minako's bed. "I brought someone to see you."  
  
Minako sat quietly, waiting for him to continue, and name her visitor. It seemed as if he and her guest were having a short battle of looks and gestures. Minako sighed, wishing she could see who it was.  
  
"Well, they are being immensely shy right now. Rei asked me to tell you that your friends cleaned the house and prepared the guest room, and cooked enough for the two of you for a week. She says to expect the unexpected visits... and said something else... something like don't talk to plants, and talk to a pen if you are in trouble."  
  
"Oh, thank you for telling me." Minako giggled. Jadeite and her new 'keeper' probably thought her best friend insane.  
  
"I have to leave now, I promised Rei I would help out at the shrine today. She's predicting a crowd of tourists today." With that, Jadeite left the apartment, Minako could hear the doors close with small thuds. Minako's mind reverted back to her current situation. She was left alone in her house with a complete stranger.  
  
"Why don't you talk?" She asked childishly, directing her eyes to where she thought her guest should be. Receiving no answer she assumed they were mute and continued. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't insult you. Here, come sit beside me."  
  
"I think you are taller than me." Minako said reaching out her hand to touch her guest's shoulder, after feeling the person sit on the edge of the bed. "I wish that I could see you, or at least see enough to read, then maybe I could learn more about you. I'll find someway to learn your name."  
  
The 'stranger's' heart was broken, she couldn't see because of him (at least he thought he could have done something more to have protected her). Kunzite was sitting on the edge of his true love's bed, he was so close to her, but he didn't want her to know it was him. After she had practically torn out his heart the night before, he doubted she would want to be anywhere near him again.  
  
"Okay!" Minako said cheerfully, ready to, in her mind, make a new friend. "Since I can't see you and you can't talk, for a little while we can work with yes no answers okay? Give me your right hand if you mean yes, and your left hand if you mean no."  
  
"Hum, do you know anything about me?" Minako said placing her hand in front of her to receive his. "Wow your hand is so much bigger than mine. So you do know about me. Did Jadeite tell you a lot?"  
  
This questioning went on for a while until Minako had found out that her guest lived in the area, was male, single and assorted other random things. Minako giggled and reached out her hand to touch his face. Tracing his features, she summoned a mental image of the person with her. She then went on to feel his hair and its length.  
  
"Your hair and your face remind me of this man I know." She sighed. "Do you want me to tell you about him?" Kunzite gladly gave her his right hand, amused at how she acted like he was a small child waiting to hear a bedtime story.  
  
"Well, I used to work for the police and there was this man named Kunzite. He worked in the desk next to me as long as I could remember. I had a huge crush on him. I forgot about him for a while because of some social problems, and I never told him how I felt. We were became partners for a certain crime though, and I literally fell in love with him. I felt like I had loved him since my past life" Minako giggled.  
  
"But then while we were on the case, he told me that he loved me. I so dearly wanted to tell him I loved him as well, but my mind was set on the case and that day was crucially important so I pushed him away. I'm such an idiot, I should have told him after that. I just kept on making excuses on why we couldn't be together." Minako laughed slightly, brushing away the small tears in her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I rambled. Oh, it must be getting close to lunch time, I'm hungry. Would you be a dear and hand me my brush, it should be on the vanity. I'm sorry I can't be a help, but you warm up some food? The kitchen is to the left of the door you came in from. There should be food my friend Makoto made somewhere in there. Knock before you come back in though, I need to get changed."  
  
Kunzite was shocked with her little story. Not only had she revealed that she liked him, no loved him, but that she was also aware of their past lives' romance (he had remembered his past life in all entirety the night before, his most vivid memories being of Minako). Recovering from his shock slightly, Kunzite rushed off and retrieved his goddess' brush and left the room to prepare a late breakfast. In the kitchen he tried to reason with himself, if he didn't calm down, he would surely run back to her room and kiss her until her roommate came back from her trip. Gathering his wits and self-control, Kunzite warmed up the plates in the refrigerator that said 'Day 1 Breakfast' on their plastic wrap.  
  
After a few minutes, Kunzite decided that if he told Minako now that he was no stranger, she would never trust him. Walking to her room with the plates and assorted utensils on a tray he found, he knocked quietly on her door.  
  
"Come in, I'm dressed." Minako replied. Kunzite walked into the room and almost dropped the tray. It might have been better if Minako had just put on a robe. She was sitting on her bed combing her hair, wearing a plaid pleated miniskirt and a tight black shirt. Kunzite was reconsidering his resolution not to tell her it was him... especially that previous thought about kissing her.  
  
"I guess what I'm wearing isn't all that appropriate ne?" Minako giggled after she heard the tray clatter from a short fall. "I think my friend Ami reorganized my closet... I can't find anything. I'm afraid of knocking things over, so could you just bring the tray you brought in over to the nightstand and I suppose it would be easiest if you sit next to me."  
  
Kunzite did as he was asked and was soon sitting beside her. Placing the utensils in her hands, he started on his own waffle and fruit quietly. His eyes never left Minako, as he watched her slowly feel out the waffle and attempt to cut it. Setting down his food, Kunzite gently took the fork and knife from Minako and cut her food. She sat confused for a minute until she felt something press against her lips. Opening her mouth to say something, her taste buds were greeted with warm waffle.  
  
"Oh, arigato." Minako said after swallowing.  
  
Kunzite smiled to himself. She was so cute, and who knew watching her eat could be so sexy? Breakfast past slowly and when Minako was done she insisted that she would sit and sip her juice while her companion could eat his.  
  
'I can start to see.' Minako thought to herself. She could make out her bed, the blob of her wardrobe, and the other furniture in her room. Only big blobs, no detail, not even color... not even the person sitting beside her. Something deep inside Minako's heart stirred. She knew something about him he wasn't ready to tell her; the fact that he was the one to help heal her, not the one to help her heal herself.  
  
'How can I know this?' she thought. 'Maybe I could think of it easier without him here... something about his aura gives me the chills. But it feels so familiar! I want to hold him, kiss him, know his every secret! Where do I know this feeling from?'  
  
Kunzite noticed that Minako had sunk into her own little world while he ate. Picking up the tray, he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind..." Minako started "I need some time to think. There is a TV in the living room, so make yourself at home, if you need anything, I'm sure we can find a way for you to ask me. If anyone comes to visit, please let them come in, they all should know where my room is. If a girl with a brown ponytail comes and runs to the kitchen, just ignore her, she'll visit me eventually."  
  
"Oh yes," Minako giggled thinking of an aura slowly trying to makes it's way towards her. "If a cat with a crescent bald spot comes to the window please let him in. He's almost guaranteed to hiss at you though, but he won't do anything. Thank you for lunch by the way."  
  
Minako smiled at him as she heard him close the door. Kunzite walked down the hall and put the dishes in the dishwasher and the tray on the main table. Leisurely making his way to the living room, he settled himself on the couch to think. He was going to explode if he didn't tell her soon.  
  
The rest of the day pasted slowly, and Minako fell into a silent depression, which continued into the next day. Minako and Kunzite dined together at every meal in her room, but usually Minako would request privacy. The Inner Senshi did come to visit her, bringing the two cats, which proved to be a bad idea as it took an hour to convince Artemis to leave Minako. Finally on the third day, Kunzite decided he had to do something about her depression. As he sat on the couch in the living room trying to think of what to do to make her happy again, a loud crash came frame Minako's room.  
  
"Gomen ne, but can you help me find my cell phone?" Minako said as Kunzite entered her room. She was dressed in a tank top and jeans, obviously she had just fallen off her bed, trying to reach for something to far away.  
  
"Do you see my purse anywhere? I need my cell phone..." Minako mumbled. "Don't get the house phone, I only need my cell phone, it's the only place I keep his number... Wait! Natsuna would have it! Could you get pen, paper, and the telephone?"  
  
"Why?" Kunzite said, talking before he could think about blowing his cover. Whatever could excite Minako this much, had to be important.  
  
"Why? Because I need to call Kunzite, and tell him I love him! He doesn't know, and I bet he thinks I hate him now because of how I've been acting towards him!" Minako screamed, continuing to blindly ransack her room, not seeming to notice when Kunzite spoke. Kunzite chuckled at the irony of the situation, earning Minako's attention for a minute.  
  
"What is so damn funny?" she demanded glaring in his general direction. Before she could start yelling at him and searching again, Kunzite put his hands on her shoulders and gently covered his mouth with his.  
  
"I've been here all along." he said, in an amused voice after Minako had tried squirming away. Minako shook her head furiously and after rubbing her eyes, she looked up again and stared into his silvery eyes.  
  
"Kunzite... you're here... it was you here all along?" Minako said softly.  
  
"Yes, I didn't tell you because I thought you ha-" Kunzite's apology was cut short when Minako threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." she whispered, barely taking a breath before kissing him again.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" came a squeal from the other room, making the two lover instantly detach themselves.  
  
"Hotaru... watch your step!" a very feminine voice came as feet here heard running towards Minako's room.  
  
"Minako-chan!" a little girl with short black hair cried as she ran into Minako's room and threw herself onto the blonde. "Is he your lover that Michiru-mama was talking about?"  
  
"Gomen Mina... Ami let her have candy when we were out today." a tall blonde girl said rubbing her head as she entered Minako's room, closely followed by a shorter girl with wavy sea green hair. The taller one turned to Kunzite and glared. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Haruka-papa says that you are too young to have a lover, and says you could do better and you should go out with Rei-chan." the short haired girl proclaimed.  
  
"Well, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa became lovers when they were both much younger." Minako said calmly, although blushing at this whole exchange.  
  
"That's what I said, but Ruka-koi won't listen." the shorter girl by the door said.  
  
"Oh Kunzite, this attached to me is, Hotaru, and Haruka and Michiru are standing by the door. Michiru being the one with the pretty dress." Minako said, nodding towards them in turn as she couldn't point, due to Hotaru in her arms.  
  
"How many fingers?" Hotaru asked, holding her hand up in front of Minako's face.  
  
"Three, and I see you've been into Michiru's nail polish again?" Minako said laughing.  
  
"Good to know you have your sight back." a woman slightly shorter than Haruka said, her long green hair gently flowing in behind her.  
  
"Hello, Setsuna. Kunzite this is Setsuna-"  
  
"Setsuna is the only one who doesn't have something to say about your lover-" Hotaru started in her matter-of-factly voice. Before she could continue, Michiru covered the young girl's mouth and took her from Minako's arms.  
  
"Hotaru, how about you go find Artemis, you can play dress up with him. You may use the make up in my bag, and you know where Minako keeps her dolls." Michiru said placing the girl down on the ground. The six-year-old girl squealed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Arti isn't here..."  
  
"We know." Haruka stated calmly, a vein popping in her head as a crash was heard in the other room. Hotaru yelled something out along the line of 'sorry' and 'I'll clean it!' before another crash was heard. "At least she hasn't found your pen yet..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have that locked away, I'm not even allowed to use it." Minako said, leading her company and Kunzite into the living room. Sitting herself on a couch, she started again. "Now if all three of you are here there must be a reason?"  
  
"We just came to check up on you." Michiru said smiling, earning a glare from Haruka.  
  
"There is a reason, but he may not hear it." Setsuna said, looking at Kunzite.  
  
"I'll go help Hotaru clean up the mess she's made..." Kunzite said, standing and going far enough down the hall not to be seen. He strained his ears to listen, something deep down told him to listen, he didn't want to eavesdrop, but he knew that they were discussing something important concerning Minako.  
  
"Saturn appeared last night, not as she is now, but as when we fought the Amazons." Setsuna said softly.  
  
"Oh dear," Minako muttered, shifting her position on the chair.  
  
"Cutting the drama," Haruka said, slightly annoyed at the slow progress of the discussion. "Saturn told us that the enemy is not only related to the Silver Millennium, but a few of your old enemies..."  
  
"Emphasis on yours." Michiru sighed, placing her hand on Minako's knee. "She thinks that they are after you."  
  
"It can't be true..." Minako said slowly and calmly, "I think that I might just be their first target..."  
  
"Maybe." Haruka said standing. "Come Hotaru, time to go."  
  
"Take care of yourself princess of Venus..." Setsuna said quietly as she and the other outer Senshi left the apartment.  
  
"You heard?" Minako said out loud a minute later.  
  
"Yes, they left..." Kunzite said as he walked down the hall.  
  
"You were standing there the whole time listening to out conversation weren't you?" Minako glared at him.  
  
"Yes." He said sitting down on the couch near her.  
  
"I'm scared..." Minako whispered before throwing herself into Kunzite's arm's and burying her face in his chest, soon crying lightly.  
  
"Shhh, shhh..." Kunzite whispered. "No one is going to hurt you ever, not with out me around."  
  
"You promise?" Minako said looking up with big eyes. When Kunzite nodded, she swiftly kissed him and clung to his neck. "I love you, my akurei-sama."

* * *

Yes most authors tell you what they say in Japanese means in English, but I won't cause that's how the next chapter starts! HAHAH!  
  
(Hi I'm Fearie, the horse on top of Cassi's comp. First of all, she doesn't own Sailor moon or any other characters besides Telena who is her own. And akurei means deamon and sama is a honorific.)  
  
Yeah, review, and please don't be dumb and say "You can do better," cause it really hurts. And I'm depressed so I would love to have a review or two cheer me up! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, Kiwi here. Sorry this has taken so long. In short: I got very upset at a few things and couldn't write for a long time. I hereby dedicate this chapter to:

Mike-kun: For not only reading this and my other stories I'm working on, but for being just an awesome person!

Midnight song: lol I am too. It's annoying trying NOT to write romance lol

Bambi Star: Arigato!

Elena Chamberlain: GLOMP I am so glad that you are still reading this! dances and yay I'm glad I gave you new ideas!

Sweet Mina: hehehe sorry about me being depressed. I don't remember what happened as of right now, but I doubt it was really because of what you wrote.

JoCrox: lol hugs wanna be my editor?

Dark Noriko: hug hug

Amanda: Here you go! Lol

Royal Lunarian: Yay! I'm so glad you like it!

Starlightz6: sweatdrop I hope you didn't fail any tests or anything due to reading lol I know I've done that before… and HUGS

One more group I need to thank who most likely won't see this: Thank you Amy and Ellia, I love you both and your insanities. Love and Kisses to my sexy chicky Laura, My Bunnie-kun and to my girlfriend Katie Kate Kate, and my one and only cookie, Ciaran.

And I almost forgot: Sarah/Tigerlily, my dearest 'rapid fan' Thank you for poking me many times to start writing again.

Oh by the way, April 5th 2005 I leave for Japan. I will be spending my senior year of high school there. I am going to be bringing my stories with me, but I'm afraid I won't work on them until beginning of June when I should be getting a laptop!

And is pissing me off. I hope this posts right...

* * *

"Why am I your deamon lord now?" Kunzite said chuckling. Bending down he started to nibble on the top of Minako's ear. "You haven't seen how evil I can be…" 

"Don't tell me you transformed and didn't know it!" Minako said, pulling back and standing with a jolt. "Don't you remember any of your past life? Oh shit… you don't…."

"I remember all of it Princess." Kunzite said getting up and taking a step closer to her.

"Then why don't you remember becoming a deamon? Do you even remember the battle? And that out of _everyone _I fought, YOU killed me?" Minako demanded, secretly hoping that he didn't remember as much as he thought. Having a deamon as a lover was going to be tough enough, but a lover that didn't know about his demon side, well that's just suicide as he couldn't either control his demonic side, nor when he transforms.

"I do remember the battle, and becoming deamon, but Minako, that was my last life, I came back human. The potion probably doesn't work after death." Kunzite said, having no idea that he had already transformed once in his current life.

"Well-" Minako stared haughtily, before the phone rang. Rushing to answer it, a plan popped in to her mind.

"Hello? Oh Artemis… how are you?" Minako purred into the phone. "Oh I'm fine. Yup got everything under control. So when are we going to that nice little dinner on Friday? … Oh, seven? Lovely, we'll see the sunset together! … Well if you want there is always room in my bed for you… okay well I'll talk to you later Arti. … I love you too. Bye!"

Minako hung up the phone and turned around with a smirk on her face to see a fully transformed Kunzite growling at her with his teeth barred. She chuckled to her self as she walked towards her room, jealously was definitely a sore spot for Kunzite. Chances were that he didn't even know he was deamon that minute.

"Artemis is alive as well?" Kunzite growled, as Minako laughed at him and sat down on her bed.

"Of course. Didn't notice Michiru mention him while she was here earlier? So I suppose you know how to transform now?" Minako said looking at him with a laughing expression. "I knew I could get your deamon out within five minutes."

"I am a deamon…" Kunzite whispered to himself, as he seemed to have just noticed his wings.

"I think I remember more about my past life, than you remember about yours." Minako sighed to herself. "Fuck this all. I don't even want to start to explain to you anything about our pasts."

"Minako, I remember all of it, it's just that this wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't supposed to stay a deamon."

"You told me that you would…" Minako said slightly confused, remembering his last works during the finial battle. He had an obsession, which he would hunt and make his in every life, that obsession being her.

"I claimed you though!" he said brushing a hand through his hair as he sat beside her on the bed. Just being so close to his goddess and not touching her was driving Kunzite insane. His lust subsided slightly as he could drink in her delicious scent at a closer proximity.

"You bit me and killed me." Minako said, her eye twitching slightly.

"The bite was my claim on you. Demons claim their mates by biting them, it transfers a small portion of energy making you untouchable to anyone but me."

"Is there anything that you could destroy with the slightest bit of energy? Like say, a human?" Minako said, remembering the terrible pain that coursed through her veins when he bit her. The mere thought made a chill run up her spine.

"I was more concerned in the possible suicide part of the potion to pay much attention to the mating mark and such." Kunzite said, wrapping his arm around Minako's waist and nuzzling her neck. "I miss this… being close to you… talking to you knowing that you don't hate me… touching you…"

"If you dare bite me, I'm going to come back from the grave and haunt you until the day you die." Minako half growled, purring the same time in delight as Kunzite lightly licked her neck. He chuckled into her skin, sending delightful vibrations through her body.

"That is near impossible my Minako, if I can not bite you I can not claim you as my own." He said, grinning playfully and running his hand down to her hip and pushing her back to lie on the bed. "I suppose we'll have to research it and find out why."

"Not by testing!" Minako said, sliding away from him as she felt his fangs scrape over the junction between her shoulder and neck. Kunzite pulled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, covering her mouth with his. The blond purred, and attached her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Love?" came a voice as the door to Minako's room was opened. Kunzite immediately released Minako and started to sit up, pulling the still attached Minako with him.

"Hello Telena… I thought you were at your parent's?" Minako said quietly and calmly, although surprised at her room mate's early return.

"I left early, they were going on a cruse and… oh, why are you here?" The green haired girl said turning to Kunzite.

"I-"

"The office sent him to update me on what I've missed, as I am returning tomorrow." Minako replied.

"Why are you hugging?"

"He finished a huge case and I'm proud of him."

"Why are there men's clothes in the guest room? Are you lying to me Love, are you cheating on me?"Telena snapped back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Haruka slept over last night." Minako said detaching herself from her true love.

"That explains nothing…."

"You've met her right? She always wears men clothes. She had a fight with Michiru and slept over her. Michiru came over this morning and they got back together. Haruka had forgotten about a doctor's appointment she needed to take Hotaru to and the two rushed off, forgetting her clothes." Minako said sighing and shaking her head at the idiocy of her made up Haruka and Michiru. "Kunzite promised to return them though, so when he lives he'll drop them off at their house."

"Oh okay…" Telena said, seeming content with the answer and leaving the room. The couple could hear her walking down the hall way towards her room.

"You should contract your wings before she comes back and notices them." Minako whispered. "Thank the gods I have an airhead for a room mate."

"Well I guess I better leave…" Kunzite said, pulling away and standing. He retracted his wings. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yes…" Minako replied smiling softly and kissing him gently before walking to the main door of the apartment.

* * *

"Ms. Sakurada, this is the lobby security. I am following your orders and calling as requested. She's back." 

A blonde walked through a marble hall towards the elevator, her long hair swaying behind her. Five inch stiletto heels clicked on the ground, ties from the open toed sandals winding their way up the wearer's long legs. Sighing slightly and getting into an almost full elevator, the woman pushed the button for her floor. Thirty seconds and the heels were no longer clicking as they tread upon thin carpet.

"Welcome back!" and "Hey, you're back!" and "Where WERE you?" echoed the room filled with cubicles as she entered. Smiling sweetly at her co-workers, she walked to her desk and sat down to start on cleaning out the inbox. She ignored the note on her computer that read "My office, now". It even had the day's date and time… a minute before she arrived in the cubicle.

"All dressed up to see me?" a voice came from the other side of the clothe divider.

"Kunzite you haven't even looked up from your computer since I walked in."

"So then you are dressed up for me and you are just waiting to see my reaction?" Kunzite said as he stood up and leaned on the divider. "Better get to Sakurada's office, she's been after me since you left. Toshio got the idea in to her head that I was the reason you left work."

"And he was right." Minako said standing, gently kissing Kunzite on the lips and walking towards Natsuna's office. She opened the door to the prefect's enormous office and stepped inside.

"Normally when I give you a note you come running for a new case." Said a voice from the huge leather chair.

"Yes but you don't have a case for me do you?" Minako said sitting and placing a paper on Natsuna's desk. "The two reports for the last case, the true one and the one I made up for fun."

"I'll read the fun one first so I know what to suspect from the _true_ one." Natsuna said, knowing that the 'fun' one was the one with the truth. This happened every time there was a class D case Minako was assigned to. Any one else who got a 'D' case usually never finished it and it would circulate until Minako or an 'outside source' she was in touch with would determine it was a D class. After recognized, within a few days it was never heard of again.

"Any thing else you need from me? There is a huge stack of mail awaiting me…"

"Yes, we have another case I am guessing is a D class. I'm going to send you on it right after the prefecture now in charge of it is done with their assessment." The black haired prefect pushed her hair back. "Since you have returned to on the job, I guess you and Kunzite have come to terms?"

"Yes, and I have a request for you…"

"Almost any think Minako."

"May he always be my partner? Someone is going to end up dieing if I don't watch after him… he tried to rescue me without thinking of whether or not he had his gun with him. But now he knows I can take care of myself." Minako said with a slight smirk and a wink.

"Sakurada, she _took_ my gun…" Both women looked up to see Kunzite entering the office with a stern face. "We have a problem with security, so a guard came up a minute ago to tell us to ignore a few people who are checking everything."

"A security problem in a police department? What the hell are they talking about?" Natsuna said almost haughtily. "Minako, you may have your request, and I want you two back at your desks in case this idiots looking for some security loophole have a question."

"Yes Natsu…" Minako said as she walked out the door, pushing Kunzite gently, as he was in her way.

"Minako, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I have some things I need to talk to you about…" Kunzite said, catching Minako's wrist after the two had left the prefect's office and closed the door. Minako's eyes turned almost cold.

"We can't talk while we are out." she whispered. "Either your place or mine."

"I'll pick you up at seven then." Kunzite said walking behind her as they headed back to their desks. The day was long and boring, the only thing to do was to clean desks and assign small cases. Minako got bored and monitored the people checking security, which turned out to be a full day project. By the time the inspection team of three left, Minako was ready to get home and change to go to Kunzite's, he himself had left almost an hour before due to have annoying Wakagi and being told to just leave.

* * *

"Tadaima…" Minako half mumbled to herself as she walked in the door of her apartment. The apartment was dark and silent, not a single light was on, nor was even the breathing of Minako's roommate heard. Flicking on the light switch, Minako quickly scanned the room, not a single book was out of place. Swiftly checking each room, Minako finally stumbled into Telena's room. A yellow sheet of paper was taped to the door. 

"I'll be at my cousin's studio for a few days. Too many images to paint… Love Telena." Minako said to herself. And there she was, all worked up for nothing. Minako turned and started towards her room, before pivoting and opening the door to Telena's room and stepping inside. Turning on the lights, she looked over the dirty large room before she found what she thought would be out. The sketch book. Telena threw every thought that came to her in there, either for immediate drawing or for completion on a future date. As usual, it was open to a page, which amazingly enough had only one sketch on it. A man with shoulder length hair stood alone on the page wearing a peculiar suit.

"His uniform… from the Silver Millennium and Beryl's resurrection…." Minako murmured to herself. She then half giggled to herself. "I suppose we are even then. He killed me in the Silver Millennium and that ended up causing even more deaths, and I killed him in this life and saved probably the same number of lives."

"But why does she have this? Kunzite hasn't been even near her since he regained his memory, and I there was nothing on him through out the Beryl reign…sure a few Senshi pictures always leak out but we've never had an enemy…" Minako flipped back a few pages in the book to check on the other drawings. Most were random people Telena probably saw on the street, and no relation to the Moon's past. She scanned the most recent drawings until one small figure caught her eye.

"My gown…" She whispered. A small sketch of the dress she wore to Serenity's coronation was done in complete detail, even notes on the side on what the clothe looked like. The yellow gown that half the Milky Way had seen that night was now in minute scale inside a book, millennia later. Her mind snapped back to reality as something caught her eye.

Walking to the corner of the room and pulling open an already ajar drawer, Minako pulled out a long dress in bright silky yellow. The dress she had just seen in the notebook was now sitting in her lap. The creator was obviously Telena as the dress bore no tags and various scraps of the same cloth were scattered around the drawer. Minako pushed around the other containments of the drawer before pulling out another dress. This one was made of the same silky material as the first, but red. A note was pinned to the front, a to do list of sorts.

1) Find him

2) Seduce him

3) Make him mine

4) Kill the bitch that got him first

"Telena certainly hasn't told me about any man in her life…" Minako muttered. "But why on Earth does she have my dresses from the Silver Millennium? This is the dress I wore on Earth for Endymoin's returning ball."

The blonde was snapped out of her memories and thoughts as the doorbell sounded. Hurriedly putting back her discoveries, she rushed off to answer the door. Kunzite was smiling down at her a second later, holding a large plastic bag in his hand.

"I know I was going to take you out, but Telena called me and asked that I come over to see you. She said she was worried about leaving you alone." he said, kissing Minako's forehead and walking over to the table to set out the food. "I hope you don't mind Chinese?"

"Not at all." Minako said, smiling best she could before going to the kitchen to retrieve plates and chopsticks. Before long the two were eating a quite meal, talking about little other than the weather and the day at work.

"What is on your mind?" Kunzite asked Minako, not looking up from the piece of elusive tofu he was trying to eat.

"Nothing really. I'm glad you came over."

"Then what is bothering you? I know there is something, don't deny it."

"I found a link to the Silver Millennium." Minako sighed.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Kunzite asked, giving up on the tofu and looking at Minako.

"I'm not sure yet what it all means, but I don't think it's good." Minako replied, taking a sip of her soda. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I found out what I can not bite." he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh?"

"I remembered a demon expert that was called in for some odd case or another years and years ago. He thought his soon was killed by a werewolf, but we found that it was just a clever hoax applied to the perfect person who would believe such a thing. Anyways, I asked him if there are and mating restrictions on demons, saying it was a clue in a case, and he told me that demons may not bite someone while they are in a false form."

"Are you implying that while I was in my Senshi form I wasn't in my true form?" Minako asked, sitting up straighter.

"No, not at all." Kunzite said. "He also told me that angels are also to deamon mating. If an angel and a deamon try to mate, they have to somewhat prove their love to the heavens or else when they bite each other, they both die horrible deaths. The crazy old man went on to say that most demons nowadays know who they are, but almost all angels are too bubble minded to realize who they are, and the tremendous power they harbor."

"Well surely there has to be another reason you killed me." Minako said getting up from the table and clearing away her dishes.

"Why do you say that?" Kunzite asked, assisting in the cleaning.

"I am not-"

"You are my angel." Kunzite purred, kissing Minako soundly on the lips.

* * *

"Ms. Aino, you are wanted at the office immediately. Prefect Sakurada's orders." 

"What's the problem?" Minako asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She had been awoken at 3:27 am by a phone call from the night staff at the police station.

"She has not disclosed that information to me and will not have it if I patch this call through to her. A car will be outside your home in two minutes, please met it." The call was disconnected and a still half-asleep Minako fell out of bed. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a pair of black slacks, a form fitting white tee-shirt and a black suit jacket. Remembering that she had no time to lose in getting ready, she ran to the bathroom, changed and washed her face before grabbing her purse and shoes and ran out of her apartment, only to run back and lock the door.

As promised, a police car awaited her outside. Minako slid into the front seat a minute later she was speeding off to her office. Glancing at her driver, Minako was surprised that it was neither Kunzite or Wakagi, it was a young woman she had never seen in uniform before, but looked eerily familiar.

"Ms. Aino, It's a pleasure to see you again." The woman driving the car said as she slowed for a stop light.

"Again? Pardon my rudeness but I can not seem to remember your name."

"You wouldn't know it would you… Lady Venus?" the girl said pushing a stray strand of her chin length black hair away from her face.

"Who are you?" Minako said calmly, tempted to reach into her purse and at least hold onto her henshin stick.

"My name was Radina, I was a cleric in Beryl court. I believe I was the first to attach myself to you when you tried to storm upon our leader." A small twinkle flashed in her eye. "I must say, for a woman of your size you are amazingly strong."

"How long have you remembered your past life?" Minako questioned, still wondering if she was safe or if she should be jumping out of the car.

"So hasty! You would have never been suited for being a cleric. Please, put your mind at ease, I have no intention of harming you, I simply am here to deliver you news. It is my duty as a cleric to serve you."

"You were a cleric of Earth. You have no duty to me."

"I have a duty to your Lord General."

"Your point being?" Minako said flatly, turning her head towards the window, glad it was still dark enough for her companion not to see her light blush.

"He is in danger and you are to save him. Don't fret," Radina added, noticing the alarmed look that briefly flashed over Minako's face before her calm mask settled back in. "Lord General Kunzite is not the primary target. Just remember that you are the only one who is truly in danger. Your mental state can not be risked for either side."

"What do you mean?"

"Ms. Aino?" A man said as he opened the door for Minako to alight from the car. She had failed to realize that she had already arrived at the office.

"I will see you again, Radina." Minako said as she stepped out of the car, letting the attendant close the door behind her The driver nodded, and smiling pulled away from the curb, zooming into the night for patrol.

"There has been a security breach of sorts." the officer who met her at the curb said flatly. "Sakurada is taking the whole thing a bit too seriously if you ask me."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to say." The man replied as the two walked in the main doors of headquarters. With barely a second thought to the usefulness of the man beside her, Minako trotted off as quickly as possible without running towards the elevator. One promptly met her, and she was upstairs in no time. A light signaled the arrival of her floor and the doors opened, displaying a security guard.

"Oh, Ms. Aino, go right ahead. You are expected." The guard said with a slight bow. Minako rushed past and down the hall, flinging the door of the prefect's office open. Top officers stood all around the room, grimacing and whispering.

"Minako." The prefect said calmly from behind her desk. "We have a situation and I'm afraid that we are going to need the Sailor Senshi."

whew! How do ya like? Please review! Maybe I'll post another chap before I leave!


	9. A Note, I am sorry to say

Oh my goshers! There is FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!

… no… not really ;;

I am so sorry I have left you all hanging for so long! ;; I am sooo sooo sorry! Between living in Japan and then coming home, starting college and going out with one of the most loving person I have ever met, not to mention all the cosplay I have been working one, life has been crazy in the realm of Kiwi and I have not really had the time to work on my stories!

BUUUUTT, since it seems a few people love my writing enough to review and ask about if I am continuing my stories, I shall indeed push through and write! I promise you all at least one chapter this month! nod nod

GRIN I do have good news though about this ridiculous delay… I have been working on a new story! This one is once again Sailor Moon, and yet… not Minako! Gasp Well, she does appear, but far far from center stage. As they say in Japanese, Tanoshimishite kudasai! (Please look forward to it!) This one I will be releasing on a certain date, April 2. (XD Yeah, this year…)

DUUUUUDDDEE! I was looking for how to change my profile on ffnet (cause I forgot cause as you know I haven't been on in forever) and I found out I can see who likes my stories!

;; I feel so loved….

huggles all around

Well, I will catch you all soon!

Kiwi

P.S. > I am going to hit the person that had the brilliant idea to make it impossible for me to make smilies and faces in NORMAL TEXT on this website... arggg


	10. Chapter 8

Hahaha Wow that took me a while. Sorry about that everyone- hope you haen't stopped reading. I must say one reason I was slow updating was because I am working on another fanfic which the two people who have read it really like…. Bad excuse, but whatever. I'm sure you all will like reading that story when I release it… After I finish it.

"Why the Sailor Senshi?" Minako asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "And how to you plan to contact them?"

"I'm not sure how we are going to reach them, but we'll need a miracle and we'll need it fast." Sakurada said, nervously sorting files and papers on her desk.

"Remember that case a while back when Sailor Mars showed up to your aid?"

"Yes…" Minako replied, knowing very well the incident. It had been Minako's job to follow a man suspected for murder, and protect a young girl he was after. She and Ami soon deduced that the man was a youma, and as Minako could not transform while watching her charge, she enlisted Rei's help. The youma was quickly vanquished and the young girl who had witnessed the battle proclaimed Sailor Mars her favorite Senshi.

"Well we are hoping your luck holds up again."

"Why do you need the Senshi? I am sure that this is nothing I can't handle."

"It's for... a ransom." The prefect replied, a guilty look glazing her eyes as she looked up at Minako.

"For what?" Minako asked quickly. Natsuna knew better than to risk Minako's true identity to be found.

"We have received a note requesting an audience with Sailor Venus in exchange for two hostages. The kidnapper claims that no harm will come to her, he just wants to speak with her." Sakurada said calmly and flatly. "He says he is an old friend of Sailor V."

"I can get to work on it, but if I succeed in making contact, may I tell the Senshi why? Who are the hostages, did the kidnapper reveal anything of his identity?"

"He said he is a great admirer of Sailor V. But we know nothing other than that."

"What is so important about these hostages? Who are they? Why can't we send in a fake!" Nothing was so important as to risk her identity.

"They abducted Kunzite Suranda and Toshio Wakagi."

"And how the fuck did that happen?" Minako said as flatly as she could, but despite her restraint, her voice raised not only in pitch, but in volume. "And why them? Do we know anything about that?"

"He says that they assure that Venus will show. Anyone else and she would send a decoy." Natsuna replied, pushing her hair behind her ear so she could look better at the report in front of her.

"Do you have a copy of the note?"

"It… vanished." the prefect said with an unsure pause. She wanted to tell Minako that the note had disintegrated, but with all her bosses in the room, it would be wise to sound a bit more sane than that.

"A ransom note magically disappears, you want me to find a Sailor Senshi, and your second in command is kidnapped, and you are calm?" Minako half growled, knowing none of this was Natsuna's fault. The blonde officer's face was still calm as always, yet her voice betrayed her concerns. Perhaps another reason she was known as the Stone Warrior a millennia ago, a woman of few words has fewer chances to lose her secrets.

"By the look of it, you are as well."

"Wakagi isn't my lover."

"Aino, this is no time to be a child. We can fight that matter another time. Now you have some searching to do I believe." Natsuna promptly twirled her chair to the window and waved for Minako to leave.

"Yes Ma'am." Minako spun on her heels and clicked down the hall back towards the elevator.

"Ms. Aino!" A young male voice called from behind her. Minako let out a groan and turned to see one of the officers in training running towards her with a folder.

"Prefect Sakurada sends this for you. I am at your disposal until the return of your partner. Shall I start on a research on all the recent Sailor Senshi sightings?"

"Don't bother. Find out what you can about how the hostages were abducted and if either might have been hurt or drugged in the process."

"Yes Ma'am!" The young cadet said, trotting off back towards the prefect's office.

'So she is worried beyond her wits end.' Minako thought to herself. Natsuna would trust Minako with anything and everything, and this young boy's sending not only signaled that Natsuna wanted the job done as fast as humanly able, but that she was nervous.

"Well, we shall have to find out who the craphead is who woke me up at three o'clock in the morning by kidnapping two morons." and with that cheery comment, Minako entered the elevator.

＊

A slim shadow was seen flitting through streets outside the old warehouses on the eastern side of town. A tap of shoes, a swish of fabric, and the silhouette against the moon was gone. The legendary Sailor V was on the move.

"You are going to have a bit trouble looks like…" Police prefect Natsuna grumbled into her phone.

"Tell me something I don't know please." responded the blonde girl dashing through the dark.

"Well your new and temporary aid," Natsuna said emphasizing the time limit on the situation. "has informed me that you wanted a full update on the investigation concerning the security breach."

"So are you going to tell me that both Kunzite and Wakagi where at the office at three a.m.?" Minako asked, adjusting the headset to her orange cellphone. "I can't believe that I am a legendary defender of justice, and here I am on a cell phone."

"They both received calls apparently. Wakagi's cell phone was found, and Kunzite's beeper. The last calls were made from your desk." Natsuna said as calmly as she could, neverously shifting papers on her desk at the same time. "Both entered the office at 2:50 this morning, so now an hour and a half ago. The guard saw each come in and enter the elevator, and the intern who sits by my office noticed them as well. Apparently they both were to go into the conference room, which they did and at the same time, a cleaning lady who was passing through says they were rather startled to see one another, but were too determined to get into the room to argue, although they did bicker a bit."

"What happened in the conference room?" Minako asked, as she grimaced and turned down a different street. She had next to no idea on where she was going to find the captor, but currently she was on route for a fountain known for making love wishes come true, it seemed a logical place as Venus was so closely connected with love.

"From there, we have no real clue other that a bejeweled microphone and the note."

"One used for karaoke?" Minako asked, standing still and overlooking the city from her perch on a high rooftop.

"Yes. The letters 'D' and 'A' were all that we could find where the manufacture's name usually goes." The prefect had started now typing on her computer, Minako couldn't decide if it was just a nervous habit of her boss' or if the woman on the other end of the line was doing something useful. "Rather old as well. Haven't seen a mic in this fashion for a good ten years or maybe even fifteen. I'm not sure if it is a clue, but it was inside a box, a rather curious one that reminded me of an old tale about-"

"Pandora's box." Minako hissed through her teeth "Aino signing out. Hostages to be returned in perfect condition in no less than one hour."

"Minako don't-" The prefect rushed to say, but her command was too late as the blonde hung up her phone, spun to the north and teleported away.

"It has been a while since I have seen this old place… and to think I wanted to sing on the stage of a dump like this. Michiru would never, that I am sure." Minako said to herself as she looked up at a stage inside a concert hall that had gone out of style years ago. No one visited that place anymore and concerts were few and far in between.

Minako shook her head and ran quietly down to the stage and jumped on to it. Making her way slowly and silently, she walked through the darkness and into the backstage, attempting to find the dressing rooms. Her old enemy, the Dark Agency would surely have no place to reroot other than were she stood. Offices above her head belonged to the once huge music producer 'Dark Agency' known for their hit artists, 'Twin Dark' 'Boys Dark' and especially popular around boys, 'Pandora' and 'Petite Pandora'. The two Pandora sisters were such self absorbed stars that the first place they would go to no matter what the danger, would be their dressing rooms.

Minako edged up to a corner, knowing her first destination was only twenty paces away. Gripping her crescent mirror, Minako made a silent dash for Pandora's dressing room, kicking the door open. No one was there, and Petite Pandora's dressing room received the same treatment. Blinking for a moment to recalculate what she was going to do, Minako spied a small streak of light coming from the other side of heavy drawn curtains on a far away stage. Running towards the light, she skidded to a stop before the curtain. A swing was gently swaying meters above the stage, a small ghostly form in white sat swishing her legs.

"Well done Sailor V, but you are too late." The figure leapt off her perch and spun on her heels to meet Minako's face as the sailor suited agent of love and justice walk though the curtains.

'Petite Pandora.' Minako though, not daring to open her mouth as she knew the first words that would come out would be the end of the relic of the past before her.

"My, my you have grown. But no one likes such a tough and rumble woman." Petite Pandora swished her hair and glanced over her shoulder. "Even those two."

"Your powers are useless when you are dead." Minako said through gritted teeth as she saw Wakagi and Kunzite in the distance, sitting calmly and watching her, as if they could care less where they were or even that they were captives.

"But you wouldn't like them dead would you?" Petite Pandora purred happily. "Now if you'll just follow me to the master, I can go back to my performing."

Minako glanced off at the two men sitting in the audience. Not a trace of recognition towards her was sparked. They were not even staring at the villain threatening to kill them… in fact they almost looked… Minako leapt off the stage and bounded towards the two figures, hoping her eyes deceived her. She was half surprised she reached them with no interference, and as she came closer, truth hit her head on.

"Wakagi! Kunzite!" Minako called as she stopped near them. Slowly now she slid forward, down the aisle. She reached one slender gloved hand out to touch Kunzite's face, and withdrew it the second contact had been made. She could feel it in the deapths of her soul… the two people in front of her were devoid of any love, any thought… not even life was sustained in their bodies.

A tear trickled down Minako's cheek as she flung herself at Kunzite's lifeless form, and pulling Wakagi to her with her right arm. Sobs racked her body as a high giggle, almost a cackle erupted from the stage where Petite Pandora still stood.

"Oh, I forgot that they already ARE dead!" the villain clad in frills said laughing. "Now you have no reason not to go to the boss. After all the only two people you have loved are dead, the other senshi now have their own loves… no room for little V."

"You dare bring them in to this..." Minako muttered as she stood away from her two comrades' bodies.

"Don't blame me, I just listened to the boss. Now if you will just-"

"Crescent Beam!" Minako called out raising her hand and aiming at Petite Pandora. In Minako's rage she had missed her target by more than a meter, but that was no matter, the villain was sliced to pieces with a hideous scream. Playing cards drifted over the dust that was left.

"We meet again… Minako."

XD XD XD

Hey everyone! Sorry that was so short… have been havin problems with inspiration. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review- they DO inspire me.

EDIT: OMG I AM AN IDIOT. Hello and welcome back everyone. um... ya. This chapter was written MONTHS ago, and I didn't realize that it hadn't been uploaded XDDD SORRY! Anyways! Now you get two chapters in one go! HAVE FUN!

Notes:

SheaStar: XD Sorry I took so long

Becx: Yar... deamon bit confuses me too...

firebirdflame Hope you are still reading! I love such positive reviewers!

Deadly Diva: Fuhuhuhuh, someone has read into the unpublished notes to myself! Telena is quite... Well, you'll see -

SweetMina: It's Silver and Gold -

Shinigami : Zoi is mentioned, but I didn't really drap in thier related senshi so yaaa

greenteagoddess: Continuness granted!


	11. Chapter 9

WOOOW That took me a long time :3 Does anyone still read? So anyways, I hate ffnet, since I can't get anything to look right- SOOO I am going to have all my stories from now on at LemondropDavie on Please visit me there, I'll post stories, icons and yadda yadda ya! Don't worry if you don't have a lj (although they are free and fun!) I'll make them public posts so you can all read them, and pleasssse comment there! Annonomous posting will be available.I'll try to get all that set up later this week. LOVE YA!

-Kiwi Gal

Notes to people:

DaOnleeSam: XD Sorry, I took like a year

justsukiya Awww yay,glad you like it :3

-0-

Minako looked towards the voice, her mouth slightly slack. On the second tier of the concert hall a figure clad in white stood looking down at her, one of his legs on the railing. Before she could say anything, a rumbling came from the stage as it began to collapse. The man in white jumped from the balcony and grasping Minako around the waist, proceed to run from the building as it completely fell in behind them.

"Ace…" Minako whispered, tightly grasped to the man in white. "How-"

"Does it matter?" the man said cutting her off, and releasing her a little. "You have no idea how much I have missed you…"

"We have to go." Minako said pulling away as Ace attempted to lay a kiss on her lips. "I need to get Kunzite and Wakagi, and figure out how both you and Petite Pandora got back here."

"I could tell you, if you wish Minako, but I'd require a kiss as payment." Ace cooed, gently playing with her hair and kissing it.

"That is out of the question…" the blonde muttered, still amazed that her first love in this lifetime was alive and before her, ready to set things back to how they were ten years ago. Sighing to herself, she forced her mind to center in on Kunzite and how she was going to get him out of the fallen concert hall- if it was even worth living now that he was gone… at the least he didn't deserve to stay in that ruble.

"I came back only to be with you, Minako." Ace whispered in her ear as the girl turned back to the building, starting to tear up with the rememberance of Kunzite and Wakagi's dead bodies… if they weren't dead before, they certainly would be now under all that rubble. Taking a long breath, the blonde turned slightly to the ghost of her past.

"That's a lie Adonis." She stated a clearly as her voice would let her. "If you only came back for me, then you would have never left me in the first place and allowed me to fall in love with Kunzite again."

"You're not wearing my ring…" Ace sighed, acting as boyish as he as all those years ago.

"I'm not accostumed to wearing much jewelry anymore." Minako stated, hearing the sorrow in his voice. She took the yellow and orange cell phone out of her pocket, showing the charm to the man, a simple gold band with the sign of Venus. "Who could forget you? I am the only person left on this planet who remembers you as more than a passing heart throb."

"So you do care…" Ace purred, grinning slowly and kissing Minako on the cheek before she could move away again. Pulling her by the hand, Ace started leading her off, away from the rubble and towards the brighter lighted part of the city, full of night clubs and bars.

"But Kunzite-" Minako protested, looking back.

"The Sailor V I knew would never have let the Darkness roam free, even if that meant her sacrifice." Ace said, pulling her along .

Minako's thoughts went back to the cleric who drove her to the station. _Just remember that you are the only one who is truly in danger. Your mental state can not be risked for either side._ Slowly things fell into place, why Ace had killed Petite Pandora, why HE of all people was there… The ghost of a lover from days gone by still clung to her hand, walking surely and steadily, with that same confidence he always had. He was the same- he was still the enemy. Minako racked her brain for possibilities, and memories of old. Her blue, white, and red uniform making things more clear for her.

Petite Pandora was a master of illusions, using her arts to capture ever male who listened to her, and make them fall in love. There was no doubt that Wakagi and Kunzite could have been all in the villan's imagination. As Minako's mental safety had to be intact for some unknown plot, it was not far fetched to say that Ace had killed his companion of evil to protect the real target, punishing the smaller comrade for her attempt at revenge. As being Minako's last lover, Ace was the perfect person for her to trust until the end of the world, his boyish charms and unsurpassed charisma adding the cherry to the sundae.

'If I'm the target, Kunzite will be fine… whoever it is can't risk me going crazy over him… But why me? What is so important about my feelings? Never mind… just have to follow Adonis and hope that I am right.' Minako shook her head slightly, thinking that she should have seen it coming with Setsuna's warning and all of the recent attacks either launched at her, or claiming alliance to the Dark Agency. One thing left Minako unsettled- who brought back the Agency? None of them had enough power, and their last leaders had been vanquished- and Ace? Was he leading? Had he never died that day? Wouldn't he have-

"We're here." Ace said, smiling at Minako as he led her in a building and into an elevator, the only button illuminated was 13. The two waited quietly in the elevator, feeling themselves slowly rise before the doors opened. Letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, Ace slowly led her forward into a posh hallway, lined with mirrors and a door at the end, proclaiming "Dark Agency Studios" above the door.

"What are we doing here exactly, Adonis?" Minako whispered, feeling less and less confidant with every step.

"You are going to become mine, Minako." Ace leaned down and kissed her, running his free hand through her hair. Minako stayed inmoble, trying to clear her mind it to a source of action. A clanging was heard, starting the blonde, pulling herself away. Ace looked lazily at the mirrors to his right.

"Tell me you still love me, Minako… and that you'll stay with me, come what may of the boss' decisions?"

"Adonis, what do you mean?"

"I've waited so long to hold you again…" Ace whispered, tracing his fingers down Minako's cheek.

"Of course I've never forgotten you Adonis, I still love you, but-" Minako was cut short by Ace's lips on hers. As if under enchantment, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, her mind screaming to retract. The tapping of glass was heard again, several times, Minako trying to master her own body and separate from the ghost of her past.

"Now, you shall be mine, and you will be forever… I shall never let you leave my side…" Adonis whispered. "We'll be happy forever Minako, you shall have the love you've been so long without."

The glass on one side of the hall shattered with incredible force, a black figure sweeping in and pulling Minako back to the other side of the hall. The woman sobbed, staring at where she was just standing, a man in white looked shocked, and in horror, stared at the crystal sword imbedded in his chest, wisps of smoke escaping from him instead of blood.

"I loved you…" Ace whispered as he disappeared in smoke and fluttering cards, the sword clanging to the floor.

"Mi… Minako…" The black figure murmered in shock. Minako turned her head up to see Kunzite behind her, in his full demon form and black suit. "You…"

"I knew you were alive…" Minako sighed in relief, removing herself from her lover's grasp and pacing back to pick up her sword and place the Ace of spades in her pocket beside her phone. Still letting tears slip down her cheeks, she stood straighter, and without much forethought, sent a blast at the studio door and went charging though. Kunzite speed after her, almost running into her when she stopped abruptly in the middle of the office, staring at a figure who was no more than a shadow, running off deeper into the night.

"I am going to kill whoever brought him back to life." Minako quietly declared, slashing the desk in two and disappaiting her sword. Turning to Kunzite, she looked tired, worn and weary. "What about Wakagi?"

"He's unconscious on the other side of the hallway." Kunzite said calmly, pointing to a monitor. He grabbed Minako and pulled her to him, nuzzeling her neck and cheek.

"Come on, we have to get him…" Minako said in a monotone, attempting to push away.

"You aren't getting away not that I have you." Kunzite said, his wings agitating, fluttering slightly in annoyance for her attempted escape. Kunzite blinked, and suddenly he was on the other side of the room- Minako glaring daggers at him.

"I've had enough for today. I am getting Wakagi and returning to the department." With that she turned on her heels, shattered the remaining glass in the hall way and picked up her boss, holding him in some odd form of princess style, troubled with his taller, and slightly muscular form. Walking back into the office she strode past Kunzite, not giving him a second look.

"I'm glad that you are safe. Today has been a long day… or I guess the day really just started. I'll inform Sakurada that you will be taking the day off." With that, Minako jumped out the window only to land on a neighboring rooftop and speed towards the police head quarters.

While Kunzite sighed and tried to figure out how to get home, and how he was going to spend the next twenty four hours making amends with Minako, and dealing with a looming feeling that she betrayed him, and cheated on him with this Adonis, (it took all of Kunzite's will not to let his demonic persona take over and chase her) the blonde was debating the same things, in a slightly different fashion. Who had summoned Adonis, and who was that who ran away in the building. How did Kunzite come to see all of what went on, while Wakagi was still sleeping soundly in her arms? Entering the Police Department through the broken window in the conference room, she deposited Wakagi on the table, much to the surprise of her temporary aide, still working the scene. Before the aide could say much other that "Sailor V!", Minako was once again out the window, sprinting her way back home.


End file.
